


angel [g. weasley]

by glvcius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glvcius/pseuds/glvcius
Summary: It's hard to lose someone close to you, let alone your own sister.Venus Baldevia has had a rough time trying to get over her sister's death after the wizarding war but the twins come to her rescue and tried cheering her up.Venus and George were too stubborn and too shy to admit that they like each other but as it turned out, all they needed was a little push.[WARNING: this story has sexual content, explicit language and alcohol & drug use]
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Venus Baldevia/George Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. are you high?

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

It’s me

It should’ve been me

I don’t care that two months have passed by since the war, since she died.

She didn’t deserve to die

I didn’t deserve to live

_It should’ve been me_

“Vee! Dinner’s ready!” I hear Ian call from downstairs and I sighed. I took one last hit from my joint then put it out, setting it aside for later. It has become a daily routine for me to lock myself in my room, either smoking or drinking, and one of my siblings would call me down for meals. It’s a good thing, really, because if you saw me about a month ago, I wouldn’t even go out of my room.

As I walk down the hallway, I wrapped the fabric of my flannel across my body as I felt a cold gush of wind, I probably should’ve changed my pajama shorts to sweats but I didn’t really care, the cold was the least of my worries. I walked down the stairs and there it was, the grand piano in our living room. It was a thing that i’ve always loved heck, it was my life yet after everything that happened, I couldn’t even look at it without thinking of her so it sat there, unused for months because one of it's owner have died and the other one was emotionally and mentally unavailable. I tore my gaze away from it and shook my head as I walked down the remainder of the steps then headed to the dining room though when I got there, I cursed under my breath as I saw multiple people.

“Ah, shit” I mumbled then hurriedly ran to the empty seat in between Ian and Aura. As I started to eat the contents of my plate, I felt every one of them staring at me so I just hung my head low as I ate.

“She’s not getting any better” I heard Mrs. Weasley whisper to my Mum and I almost scoffed. How could I get any better? Actually, scratch that, the question should be why is my whole family already better except me? Why is it i’m the only one who’s left sulking over my dead sister?

“Vee, look at me” Mum said and I couldn’t, so I just shook my head.

“Vee” She said again but this time, her tone was in a warning one but still, I couldn’t. I just shook my head.

“Venus look at me” She said and this time, her tone was harsh so I brought my head up and faced her, staring into her eyes.

“Are you high?” She sighed as she asked, making me bow down again.

“Mum, let’s not talk about this right no-“ I said but before I could even finish, she cut me off.

“Venus, honey, we just want to help you” She said and I gripped the fork in my hand. The Weasley’s were here, right here, right now in this very table yet my mother pretended like they aren’t sat with us as she tries to become my therapist yet again.

“Mum, I love you, but the only way you could help me is if Diana magically comes home as if she was never even dead” I said then stood up from my chair and started to head back up to my room.

Diana, my baby sister, my sweet little Ana.

I’ve failed her in so many ways possible but the thing I regret the most was not saving her because I could’ve. I could’ve jumped in front of her, I could’ve pushed her out of the way yet I didn’t, I stood there and watched as I saw the green light hit her chest and I saw her body drop to the ground, lifeless.

She was the bravest of all of us, despite being the youngest, and I firmly believe that she was a reincarnation of the goddess that mum named her after; Diana, goddess of the hunt and the moon. She wasn’t scared to do anything and she wasn’t afraid to speak her thoughts and walk her talk, probably why she was sorted in Slytherin as well. She always knew what she wanted and she always stood her ground no matter if anyone said otherwise, I absolutely admired her for that.

Mother is a witch and Father was a muggle though, he died when I was 14. Father loved books even when he was younger, most especially books about Roman Mythology, hence why we were all named after Roman gods and goddesses.

There was Ianus Baldevia but we call him Ian. His name was derived from the older (and latin) form of Janus, the roman god of gateways and beginnings. Ian was the oldest and when he was in Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Growing up, he was definitely a good big brother, he always cared for each one of us, maybe even too much. He taught us that every thing that we do opens up a chance to make things the way we wanted to, that in life, we always had a choice. He’s 23 now and he’s still single though that doesn’t affect him because he’s living his best life, he was the best chef I knew and he’s a professional quidditch player playing for Puddlemere United along with Oliver Wood, Aura’s fiancee.

Aurora Baldevia or as she likes to be called, Aura. Named after the roman goddess of dawn which perfectly fit with her personality because at first, she’s very quiet but after you get to know her, she’s the brightest ball of sunshine you’ll ever meet. She was sorted into Gryffindor and that’s how she met Oliver Wood, they’ve been best friends since Aura went to help Oliver when he got a bludger to his head. They were best friends turned lovers and it was the best love story i’ve ever heard. Both of them were now 21, they got engaged a few months before the war and right now, there’s only about a month and a half until their wedding. They were probably too young to marry, sure, but they were soulmates, everyone knew it. If they’re happy with each other, let them be. While Oliver plays professional quidditch, Aura was a writer and a good one at that, that’s why she’s the head writer of the Daily Prophet.

Then there’s me, Venus Baldevia or Vee. I was named after the roman goddess of love and beauty though, I was very much the opposite of her. I never found love, well, I thought I did but he just broke my heart. Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin in the same year as me who I met in potions class when he tapped my shoulder and asked if I could help him because apparently, i’m the smart Ravenclaw though he himself didn’t really think that, he didn’t like judging people based on their house and those were one of the things I liked about him. We were together for almost 2 years, during our sixth and seventh year in Hogwarts though about a month before we graduated, he broke my heart. I caught him cheating right in front of my eyes and it shattered my fucking heart. If we’re talking beauty, let’s not. I’m a fucking mess. My eyes were red and puffy, bags laying under them. My blonde hair was in a bun that looked like a bird’s nest and just everything about me was a mess.

I was the closest to Ana, we were like two peas in a pod. She may be two years younger than me but that didn’t stop us from being inseparable. Growing up, every one of us siblings were close but Ana and I just shared a different bond. She wanted to know the things that made me happy and what I loved doing then she would ask me how to do them so she could make me happy.

That’s why it’s eating me alive that I didn’t save her.

I had the chance but I didn’t take it.

I was a fucking idiot.

-

**_George Weasley_ **

“Mum, I love you, but the only way you could help me is if Diana magically comes home as if she was never even dead” She said then she stood up from her chair and headed out of the dining room.

She looked like shit, to say the least, but I understood her more than anyone else ever since the beginning. We’re best friends, Venus and I, and she would always be involved with Fred and I’s pranks one way or another then she’ll scold us right after because according to her, the pranks were out of hand. We met her through her sister, Aura, way back during our first year and we’ve been there for each other ever since.

“I’ll go talk-“ Aura said as she started to get up from her seat but I objected

“I got her” I said then stood up from my seat, making everyone in the room look at me.

“What?” I asked but they just shook their heads, some were smiling and by some I meant everyone, making me stare at them in confusion.

“Nothing, just go” Ginny smiled and I walked out of the room, still confused.

I headed up the stairs, not before seeing the grand piano in their living room. I remember Vee always played it and when she did, it was majestic. Every key that she hit echoed throughout their house and everyone was filled with joy at the sound of it. I know she doesn’t play anymore, not after Diana’s death. Vee always told me about Diana, how she taught Diana how to play the piano because Diana wanted to be able to do the things that made Vee happy. I knew how close they were, that’s why I knew how Vee felt. Well, I didn’t know how she felt but I understood her, I just had to let her know it so she would stop pushing everyone away.

I made my way through the familiar hallway, this was where we used to play tag when we were younger, hide and seek even. I walked to Vee’s bedroom then knocked on the door, hoping she would reply and thankfully, she did.

“Go away Aura” She said and I knocked again but this time, she didn’t reply. I sighed then slowly twisted the doorknob, opening the door very slow to reveal Vee laying on her bed, her head dangling off the edge of it but she was facing opposite me so she didn’t see me. A joint was in her hand and I looked around her room to see a shit ton of empty vodka and fire whiskey bottles yet there were unopened ones too.

“Aura I said go aw-“ She said as she lifted her head up but she stopped mid sentence when she saw me. She immediately sat up right and I saw her eyes pool with tears as she said, “Georgie”

I walked up to her and when I got near, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I leaned against her head board and she leaned on my chest as I heard her cry. This was good, she was letting it out, it’s definitely better than keeping it bottled up.

“It’s all my fault, Georgie. I should’ve pushed her away, I just stood there like a fucking statue, I could’ve saved her” She sobbed and I placed my chin on top of her head as I rubbed circles on her back to calm her down.

“It’s not your fault Vee, you were in shock, everything happened so fast you didn’t know what to do” I said softly

“But I did know what to do, I just couldn’t do it and I hate myself for it. It should’ve been me Georgie-“ Before she could even finish, I pulled her away from the hug then cupped her face with my hands and brought it near mine.

“Don’t ever say that again. I know Diana didn’t deserve to die but that’s just life. I also know that Diana wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for her death, no one saw it coming, Venus, don’t be so hard on yourself.” I said and she just cried even more.

She didn’t say anything more, she just sobbed into my chest and I let her. She cried for a while but I just let her, continuing to rub circles on her back until she stopped crying. I took in the state of her room and it was messy as well. Vodka and fire whiskey was everywhere, burnt out and finished joints were on her bedside table and her wardrobe was open, her clothes unfolded and messy. Her art corner was still there although, it was messy as well. It looked like she tried painting because there was a canvas on her easel, the bottom part of it looked like a field with flowers and there was a picnic blanket on it with four people but the top part was just messy strokes of different colored paint so i’m guessing she had a breakdown before she could finish it entirely. 

“How long was it since you showered?” I asked when she stopped crying. I was concerned for her, that’s all. I’m just hoping I could help her in the time being that i’m here because I just want her to be herself again, I want her to start going back to doing the things that she loves.

“I don’t count” She whispered back, making me sigh and pull away from our current position. I stood up from her bed then stretched my arms out for her to grab.

“C’mon” I said and she just looked at me in confusion, making me roll my eyes as I said, “You need to shower Vee, you stink”

“Very helpful, Weasley” She murmured but grabbed my hands nonetheless. I pulled her up then guided her to her bathroom that was just in front of her bed. I opened the door then turned on the lights.

“Bath or shower?” I asked

“You don’t have to help me Geo-“

“Bath or shower?” I asked again

“You’re so stubborn” She said and I looked at her, as if saying that she was the stubborn one.

“Bath, please” She replied as she lightly punched my arm, a smile creeping up her face. I let go of her then headed to her bath tub, opening the faucet as I let it fill the tub with warm water. I grabbed some bath soap and a bath bomb from beside her sink then I placed it in the tub, creating a sea of bubbles.

“You go stay there and relax, call for me when you’re done” I said then pushed her lightly towards the tub. She smiled at me, a genuine smile, as I headed out of her bathroom and I couldn’t help but smile as well.

I wanted to help her badly so first step was to get her to take a bath and clean herself up so that’s done. Second step was to clean her mess of a room so I started with that. I grabbed her trash bin that was near her wardrobe then I headed to her bedside table, placing all of the burned out joints in it. I then grabbed the empty bottles of alcohol and since her bin was too small to hold it, I placed it in a line in the corner of her room for now, remembering to take it to the trash downstairs later. I placed the unopened bottles beside those empty ones then I started to work on her wardrobe. I opened it fully then I got out all of her clothes, putting it back in one by one as I folded them as well. I continued folding but I stopped when I saw her jumper, my jumper, that I gave her. It was my quidditch jumper in seventh year and I gave it to her during our last match of the year, right before we graduated.

_“Venus!” I called out to the Ravenclaw who was about to walk up to the stands. She turned to me with a smile, her blonde hair slightly covering her eyes._

_“Georgie!” She smiled then ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug_

_“This is for you. Make sure you wear it so I can win” I said to her as I gave her my Gryffindor quidditch jumper with my number and surname on the back, “Don’t focus on that small dick bitch Pucey, focus on me, Vee, okay?”_

_She laughed at my statement but nodded her head nonetheless. She caught Pucey cheating on her about a week ago and I fucking hated how it broke her. She didn’t deserve it, none of it, I don’t even know how she kept up with his bullshit for the 2 years that they were together when Pucey had the guts to let all those years go down the drain._

_“Good luck Georgie” She smiled after she put on my jumper. She hugged me one last time then went up to the stands with Hermione and Ginny._

“Georgie, you didn’t have to clean my room” I turned around to see Vee walking out of her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body while water from her hair was still dripping.

“I wanted to, Vee. I want to help you” I said and stood up and walked to her

“But you-“

“Just let me. Let me help you and don’t push me away, okay?” I asked and she stared at me but nodded her head nonetheless. I gently grabbed her head then kissed the top of it, proceeding to go to the bathroom so she could change. I just stood there by the door for a few minutes until I heard her soft voice through it saying, “You can come out now”

As I walked out of the door, I saw her sitting on her bed in pajama shorts and my quidditch jumper, lighting a joint in the process. I lightly chuckled then Iwalked to her bed and sat beside her.

“Do you rememberour late nights in my dorm?” I asked her and she scoffed right after she took a hit

“Do I remember? Georgie of course I do, I remember Fred always passing out on the floor after hitting joints all night then we’d have to carry him to his bed” She laughed, her smile spread across her face. Her perfect smile, it was finally back.

I remember the morning after the war, where everyone was in the great hall. A lot of people were talking to each other, helping each other through the tough times but Venus, she was broken. She was sat beside the stretcher where Diana’s body was and she just silently cried, her knees to her chest as she held her dead sister’s hand, ignoring everyone else around her.

I took another hit from the joint as Vee passed it to me when we heard a knock on the door, making us look at each other then at the door that was slowly opening.

“You’re both getting high without me? I am appalled.” Fred said as he gasped, holding a hand to his heart. Vee rolled her eyes but a small smile was on her face as she held out the joint for Fred. He immediately smiled then ran to the bed, slumping down beside me as he took the joint from Vee’s hand.

“Me I want, I want!” Ian said as he entered the door along with the rest; Aura, Oliver, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

Me, Fred, Ian and Vee were sat on her bed while the rest lay on the carpet beside it. Everyone was chatting amongst each other and they even opened a bottle of fire whiskey since the rest didn’t smoke although, I observed that Vee didn’t speak much. She would just nod or answer people with a word then shut her mouth again.

“You actually showered? I’m proud of you, Vee” Aura said then gave Vee a bone crushing hug and I heard her say, “I love you”

I looked at Vee and her eyes started to tear up at the words her sister spoke as she held onto Aura for dear life.

“Aurora, don’t leave me” She cried silently and Aura gasped as she pulled away, cupping Vee’s face with her hands.

“Venus Baldevia I will never leave you, Okay? I will always be here for you” She said and Vee just nodded, smiling at her sister who was now pinching her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paragraphs in italic are flashbacks and bold & italic names at the start are POVs :)


	2. just the two of us

**_Venus Baldevia_ ** ****

_“Vee come on! We need to go to the great hall!” Diana shouted and I nodded my head and followed her_

_“Ana watch out!” I shouted as we saw a death eater ahead of us though, none of us moved. The death eater laughed then raised his wand, a green light heading towards Diana but still, we didn’t move. Everything happened so fast and we were too shocked to actually move so I stood there and watched like a fucking dumbass as the green light hit my sister and she fell to the ground in front of me._

_“Ana!” I crouched down to her level and shook her body but there was no reply._

_“Ana, please!” Still no answer, no movement at all._

_“Diana!” I cried._

_She was dead._

“Venus!” I sat up, gasping for air as I awoke from my nightmare. That’s the trauma that comes with seeing your sister get killed right in front of you, you always see it in your sleep, sometimes even in daydreams.

I looked to the side and saw George with a concerned look on his face so I said, “I’m fine”

“Breakfast is ready, c’mon” He said then grabbed my hand and pulled me up but I obliged, not wanting to get out of bed yet. All of them informed me last night that they would be staying at our house until Aura’s wedding; One, because the wedding was literally in our backyard and two, Molly and Arthur were gonna help Mum with all the wedding planning.

“I’m not hungry” I murmured then laid back down on my bed but of course, George didn’t let me.

“Come onnn” He said and pulled my hands again but when I still didn’t budge, he sighed and said, “You leave me no choice then”

“What?” I asked, confused.  All of a sudden, he grabbed me by the waist then put me over his shoulder as he walked out of my room.

“Georgie put me down!” I squealed as I punched his back but I wasn’t very strong so it didn’t really affect him

“Georgie, please” I pleaded but he still continued walking down the stairs with me on his shoulders. I saw him walk to the dining room then he grabbed me by the waist and plopped me down on a chair, the impact was kind of hard and it made my butt sting as it made contact with the wooden chair.

“Ouch” I said, rubbing my butt but George just smiled cheekily as he sat on the seat next to me. I looked around the table and saw that everyone was staring at us, probably wanting an explanation on what just happened so I just shrugged then pointed at George.

“She said she wasn’t hungry and didn’t want to go down” George shrugged and the rest of the people at the table smiled for some odd reason then they started eating. I grabbed my fork but I didn’t eat, I just played with the food that was on my plate with my fork. I suddenly felt a nudge on my shoulder and when I looked up, George was looking down at me with a stern look.

“I told you i’m not hungry, Georgie” I whispered and he bent down to my ear as he cupped his hand beside it so no one could hear what he was about to say.

“If you finish your food, i’ll make you another bubble bath later” He whispered and I almost laughed out loud but I held it in because no one else heard what he said.

“Fine” I said as a smile crept up my face but it quickly faded when I looked behind Aura, who was right in front of me, to see Diana. She was standing right next to the refrigerator and she looked as gorgeous as ever. Her blonde hair flowed down and past her shoulders and she was wearing her usual leather jacket with her white ribbon headband that she always wore no matter where she was although, her eyes were stark white instead of the normal ocean blue.

I was seeing her again.

I was hallucinating again.

I’m slipping.

“Vee!” Aura shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of me face, making me break out of my trance. I looked at Aura then frantically gazed back to the refrigerator but when I did, Diana was gone.

“Are you okay? Do you see…?” She asked me but I couldn’t find the words to say. I could barely even breathe.

“I-I’m sorry” I stuttered out then I quickly got up from my chair and ran towards my room. I closed the door shut then ran inside the bathroom. I went to the sink and opened the faucet, bringing my head near it as I splashed some water onto my face though when I raised my head up and looked at the mirror, I saw Diana again. I felt my breath become shakier by the second so I turned off the faucet then ran back to my room. I grabbed the box from under my bed and quickly got out a joint, it was full of joints that I pre-rolled so in times like this, I wouldn’t be frantic and mess up. I grabbed my lighter from my bedside table then lit the joint, immediately inhaling the substance.

I found it that when I get high, Diana doesn’t pop up out of no where. When I was sober, I would see her everywhere, all around the house. The worst one that I saw was when she was sitting by the piano and she was playing it while her white eyes were staring directly at me. I asked Aura and Ian if they could hear the piano playing but they answered the same thing.

No one has touched it since Diana last played before the war.

I laid down on my bed then stared at the ceiling as I smoked my joint. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I counted in my head each breath. I counted from one to ten then opened my eyes but I instantly regretted it because she was there, again. My breath became shakier than ever and I felt sweat drip down my forehead so I raised my left hand to wipe it and what I saw made me scream out loud.

My hand was covered in blood, her blood, just like how it was that night.

“Venus!”

“Vee open up!”

I heard Aura and Ian shout as they pounded on my bedroom door but I couldn’t move. I tried, but I couldn’t. Tears rolled down my face as I flicked my gaze from my bloody hand to my dead sister’s body on the ceiling, I couldn’t breathe.

“Vee, hey, hey it’s okay. Take deep breaths” I felt Aura cup my face as she tore my gaze away from the ceiling to face her.

“Sh-She’s…h-her blood is r-right..” I couldn’t even form words as I tried to explain to my siblings that I was seeing my dead sister. They already knew about it as this has happened before though, this was the first time again in about a month that it happened.

“It’s not real, Vee, you’re okay” Ian said, stroking my hair as he held my head against his chest. I cried into his chest then I felt Aura grab the joint from my hand then massaged my palms.

“N-no I need t-that” I said as I tried to grab the joint from her but she refused as she set it down on my bedside table.

“Vee, it’s okay.” She said and I just shakily let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

_“Vee, it’s okay” Aura said as she massaged my hand while my head was laying on Diana’s chest._

_I was sat here crying to my sisters, and Oliver, because I was all alone in the Yule Ball. I thought my crush would ask me out because we’ve gotten really close recently but nope, he didn’t. I even think he was even ignoring me because all day today, he hasn’t shown himself to me._

_“Honestly Vee, why do you even have a crush on him? You’re so much better than that” Diana said and Aura gave her a death glare_

_“What? I’m just saying the truth” Diana defended then continued running her hand through my hair_

_“I could beat him up for you, if you want?” Oliver asked from beside Aura and I chuckled softly through my tears._

_I was already in my sixth year and Adrian and I have been getting really close lately. He was really good to me, if I was being honest, but my sisters tell me otherwise. Ian already graduated last year but us girls owl him almost everyday and he contradicts what my sisters say, he says I should give Adrian a chance and I honestly want to. I know my sisters aren’t fond of him but I want to show to them how nice he was to me, how nice we were together._

_We would be the perfect Slytherin-Ravenclaw duo._

_“Ms. Venus Baldevia, May I have this dance?” I opened my eyes to find George, my best friend, standing right in front me, his hand extended out for me to take. I looked at Aura then at Diana and they were encouraging me to go, Diana pushing me out of my seat._

_“Go, Vee!” Diana chuckled as she pushed me forward, making me trip on my heels but of course, George grabbed my waist before I could fall flat on my butt. I blushed as I hid my face in my hands, uttering a quick thank you to him as I stood up straight, my sisters smiling at me._

“Vee, hey! You’re spacing out again” Ian said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

“Sorry” I mumbled. I sighed then freed myself from Ian’s grip and plopped myself on my bed and thankfully, I wasn’t seeing Diana’s body anymore.

“Venus, you gotta lay low on the weed” Ian warned as both him and Aura sat in front of me so I sat up and rested against the headboard.

“I am laying low!” I defended and they just looked at me.

“Vee, you’re high everyday” Aura exclaimed and I was about to defend myself but as no words came out of my mouth, I just huffed as I crossed my arms. 

There was no point in lying anyway, my siblings could always see right through me.

The three of us just sat there for a while, laying in my bed in silence. We were fine with the silence, we didn’t care, the comforting presence of each other was enough. We always did this before, randomly go into each other’s rooms, most usually Ian’s. Ian bought a muggle video game last year and him and Oliver have been at it playing with each other so Aura, Diana and I have found ourselves always going to Ian’s room to do random shit while the two boys played though sometimes, Diana absolutely smashed them in the game.

“Do you want to eat?” Aura asked and I shook my head in reply, not really hungry.

“I can make you pancakes” Ian said and my eyes lit up as I looked at him, making both him and Aura chuckle as I nodded my head. Pancakes were my favorite breakfast, especially if it’s Ian’s pancakes. Ian is the best chef in the wizarding world, I’m claiming it. His pancakes, the fucking pancakes, they were soft and puffy and jiggly and just to die for.

All three of us got out of my bed then headed downstairs, Ian started cooking on the stove while Aura and I sat in the dining table. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were watching some romance movie in the living room while the twins and Oliver were in Ian’s room playing video games.

The three of us siblings chatted about random stuff, mostly about Aura’s wedding. It was a spontaneous decision, well, kind of. They already got engaged in January but they never planned their wedding yet until after the war happened, saying that the wedding could be a breath of fresh air for everyone, a new start, if you will. Due to this, they had only about 4 months to plan everything and Mum and Molly took absolute control over everything so Aura didn’t have to worry about anything. Ian would be baking the cake and the couple would just choose the flavors and such and Mum told us that the dress fittings would be in a few days when her and Molly would be done sewing the dresses. Mum owned a dress shop in Diagon Alley and she’s doing pretty well as her talent spread across the wizarding world and her shop has boosted so much, that’s how we’re able to afford a nice house.

“Thanks Ian” I smiled at my brother who placed the plate of pancakes in front of me. It had chocolate spread and strawberries on it, just the way I like it. It was way past breakfast already since Mum and the Weasley’s were already in Mum’s shop, it was always our indication or sign because right after breakfast they would already disapparate out of the house.

All of a sudden, the twins and Oliver came running down the stairs, the twins heading to crash the room full of lover’s while Oliver sat beside Aura at the table but they started becoming all lovey dovey, making Ian and I fake gag.

“Disrespectful” I shook my head as I got up, my plate of food in my hands then started to walk out of the kitchen.

“Don’t be so bitter, Vee!” Aura laughed and I scowled at her as I put a strawberry in my mouth. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room where I found Ron and Ginny playing wizard’s chess on the table while the others were bunched up on the couch. I headed to the bean bag beside the television then continued eating as I watched the two play.

“Stop it, Vee” Ginny mumbled and I scowled at her, “I ain’t doing nothing!”

“You’re giving me that judgey look! I’m probably doing the wrong moves, aren’t I?” She asked, looking up at me.

“Yep” I smiled fully knowing that Ron would win the game as Ginny wasn’t really a brilliant player.

“Fine, play for me” She said then stood up and went beside me, pushing me out of the bean bag so she could sit there instead.

I sat on the floor across from Ron and studied the chess board, figuring out my next move while I continued eating my pancakes.

-

**_George Weasley_ **

She looked absolutely gorgeous even if she didn’t try. Her blonde hair was placed in a messy bun and her face was in full concentration mode, biting her bottom lip while she tried to think for a move and she took bites of her pancake from time to time as well, she was adorable.

I was in love with my best friend and no one knew it.

“Pst” Fred whispered from beside me as he nudged me with his elbow so I turned my head to him and away from Vee.

“You’re staring” He smirked

“What?” I asked

“I know you fancy her, you always have” Fred continued smirking as he playfully nudged my shoulders, making me roll my eyes at him.

“I do not” I stated though, it was an obvious lie and Fred knew that as he chuckled at me as he turned away, “Sure Georgie”

“How the fuck did you-?!” Ron screamed out and I heard Vee laugh. I looked at the table and saw that Ron’s king was now, well, dead.

“Ohhh I love you, I love you, I love you!” Ginny squealed while she hugged Vee sideways, making Vee burst out laughing again.

Her laugh alone was intoxicating, it was music to my ears. I haven’t heard her laugh in a while and i’m just glad that we get to cheer her up and bring her back to shape, to her normal self.

She wasn’t a smart ass like Aura, no. Aura was smart and she liked everybody to know it but Vee was smart and she doesn’t say a single word about it. She was always skeptic of what Fred and I were up to as well, getting scared that we might get caught but we knew better because we never were. She was the brains of our group and together, we worked as one though, Fred and I always liked to ask her for answers because she truly was too smart for her own good.

_“Pst” Fred said as he nudged Vee’s side, being careful not to get Snape’s attention as he did. Vee turned her head to look at Fred and scowled at him, she didn’t want to be disturbed in the middle of a test and Fred knew that but he was desperate for answers so he didn’t really care._

_“What?” Vee scowled at Fred, even more when she heard what he had to say, “What’s the answer to number 20?”_

_“Fred, this is the NEWTs! Merlin no, i’m not giving you answers!” She whisper shouted then turned her attention back to the test._

_“C’mon Vee!” Fred said and I softly laughed as I tried to help him convince Vee_

_“We’ll give you 5 galleons and a packet of saltwater taffy” I offered and she looked back and forth from Fred and I, contemplating if she would give us her answers. She took about a minute to think then she sighed and slid her paper towards Fred then at me so we could copy from her._

_“Thank you! You’re a lifesaver Venus!” Fred howled in excitement and Snape turned to us so we immediately ducked out of the way, thank God he didn’t slap our heads upside down._

_“Thanks, Vee” I smiled as I nudged her shoulder and I saw her smile even if her eyes were still glued to the test paper in front of her_

_“Yeah, Be glad that i’m here to help the both of you graduate” She smiled and I just chuckled at her, turning back to my test paper before Snape caught us another time._

“That’s not fair!”

I snapped back to reality and took in the scene in front of me. After Vee defeated Ron, she was now playing Wizard’s chess against Ian. Oliver and Aura were cuddled up in the bean bag chair and Ginny was now on Harry’s lap as they watched the two siblings play.

“You just suck” Vee mumbled as she took the last bite of her pancake then set her plate on the floor beside her. She waited for Ian to make a move and when he did, it only took her another move before Ian’s king went falling down.

“Unfair! Absolutely unfair!” Ian shouted and Vee just shrugged at him

“Don’t look at me like that” Ian said at Vee and she scowled, “I’m not doing anything!”

“You’re giving me _that_ look! Like you’re telling me i’m dumb”

“I mean, if the shoe fits” She shrugged and we all howled in laughter as we saw Ian’s expression. His face turned into a scowl and suddenly, his arm was locked around Vee’s shoulder and she was pinned down on the floor.

“Ian!” She screamed and laughed at the same time but Ian didn’t budge. She couldn’t move at all so as her last resort, she used her free arm to get her wand from her back pocket though before she could even take it out, Ian already had his out and he quickly cast a hex on Vee, making her hair turn a bright shade of pink. We all gasped at the sight but Vee couldn’t see her hair so she turned to us, confused by our expression.

“What? What happened? What hex did you cast on me? Get off, you big oaf!” She said then pushed Ian off of her.

“Oh my God, she’s gonna kill you!” Aura laughed at Ian

“What? Why? What happened” She asked Aura and she just laughed as she told Vee, “Look at your hair”

Vee got her wand out and quickly conjured a mirror to appear in front of her and when one did, she immediately screamed at her reflection.

“Ian turn it back to normal, now!” She screamed and Ian frantically got his wand out but he confessed, “I don’t know how!”

Vee groaned and paced back and forth the living room, trying to remember a counter hex most probably. Hermione stood up from Ron’s lap then walked in front of Vee, getting her wand out and tried helping Vee but even she couldn’t do it.

“Kids! We’re home!” We heard Jess, the Baldevia’s mum, say as the front door opened. Her, mum and dad had their hands full of dresses as they entered and Vee immediately run to her mum.

“Mum! Look what Ian did!” She cried to her mother and Ian’s eyes widened and ran after her, “It was an accident!”

Jess gasped at the sight of her daughter but right after, a smile appeared on her face and she got her hand out to touch Vee’s hair.

“Why are you smiling?” Vee screeched as she didn’t expect that reaction from her mother. Jess laughed at her then pulled her into a hug with her free hand, seeing as her other had a pile of dresses wrapped in plastic on it.

“It looks fine, Vee! It suits you!”

After a while of convincing and reassurance from every single person in the house, Vee finally let it go and decided to keep the hair until she or Hermione thought of a counter spell to undo the hex.

Us children were now stuck in the dining room because we were shooed away from the living room, our parents saying that they were fixing the clothes for our fitting. There’s about a month and a half left before Aura and Oliver’s wedding so our parents did their best to prepare, that’s why they were rarely home.

“Georgie, it’s raining!” Vee whispered to me as she pointed out the dining room window where I saw that it was in fact raining. I smiled as I already knew what she was planning.

Back in Hogwarts, it was a tradition or a habit for us to meet in the courtyard whenever it was raining, no matter what time, well except during classes because you will never catch Venus Baldevia skipping a class. We had all of our classes together so we knew each other’s schedule and despite being in different houses, we always did it.

She grabbed my hand and giddily stood up, pulling me with her towards their patio as I heard Fred explain to the others what we were going to do.

“It’s so cold!” She squealed as we got out to their backyard. She immediately went down the patio and started to dance around the grass, giggling as she did and I smiled at her actions. Her pink hair was now soaked, as well as her clothes. She was wearing a white shirt and it was starting to become see through, making me blush as I turned away.

“C’mon, Georgie!” She said then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. She laced her hands through mine as we started swaying around under the rain. After a while, she started singing as well, another habit of hers, and I couldn’t help but break out into a smile.

_To make those rainbows in my mind_

_When I think of you sometime_

_And I wanna spend some time with you_

I twirled her around and she laughed at my actions as she ended up leaning against my chest and I joined her in singing.

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I_

She laughed again as we continued swaying as the rain poured down on us. My vision was slightly blurry from the raindrops that were on my eyelashes but I could still see her perfectly. Her hair became a slightly darker shade of pink due to it being wet and it really did suit her. Her eyes were squinted, both due to the rain and the big smile on her face as she looked up at me while we danced. Suddenly, my left hand found its way around her waist while my right went to her ear as I tucked a piece of her hair behind it. She stopped dancing, she just continued staring into my eyes with a bright smile on her face, her arms were around my neck and there were only a few inches between us. Her smile slowly dropped as she felt my fingers trace her jaw slowly until I stopped at her bottom lip and I tugged on it slightly. I looked into her eyes and she was looking directly at me as I flickered my gaze from her eyes to her lips.

“Jess is calling for the both of you!”

We both jolted up in surprise and pushed ourselves off each other as we looked at the patio door to see Fred leaning against the sliding door with a smirk. His smirk stayed on his face as he stood up straight and headed back inside. When I looked back at Vee, she was now hugging herself with her arms as she used her flannel to cover up her white shirt. She was looking away from me but I saw her face was heating up as it became pink and I felt myself doing the same, the blush in my cheeks very evident.

We started walking to the patio when she looked up at me, a smile creeping up her face then she looked down again, hiding her face in her flannel and I couldn’t help but smile at her. I placed my hand on her back as we both headed inside, our clothes dripping wet.

“Both of you are dipping wet! Go shower right now! Vee you need to try on your dress so shower fast!” Jess scolded as we passed by the living room to head up the stairs but despite her scolding, a smile was spread on her face as she saw the two of us. The rest of the people in the room were smiling as well, making me look down as I felt my face heat up yet again.


	3. photo booths

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

I looked for it but it was no where.

My box of joints were gone.

I placed it under my bed but it wasn’t there, I already looked around my room because maybe I misplaced it but it was no where.

So I went to find it.

“Ian! Did you steal my box?” I asked Ian as I walked into the living room to find them getting ready to play quidditch. Everyone had a broom in their hand except for Aura and Hermione, Aura would most probably keep score and Hermione had a book in her hand so she’ll probably just stay inside and read.

“What box?” He asked and I stared at him

“You know what” I scoffed and he smiled sheepishly at me, “I hid it”

“Well I need it so give it” I said then extended my hand out

“Not gonna happen, Vee” Aura said as she patted my shoulder on her way out of the living room with Oliver beside her who just gave me a smile. The others went out one by one until it was me and Hermione left in the room. I huffed then sat down on the couch, grabbing a book from the table then laid my head on Hermione’s lap.

“You know you don’t need your box anymore” Hermione said, making me look up at her but her eyes were still glued to her book.

“And why is that?” I asked her and she looked down at me with a smile

“You’re happier now, anyone can see it. You don’t need to depend on weed.” She exclaimed and I was about to reply but she cut me off, “I know it’s been hard, Vee, but you need to move on. You need to see that your life is beautiful and it’s important to give your attention to everyone who’s still around you, don’t keep sulking on the one who passed”

I smiled at her, a genuine one, and she gave it back.

“Thanks, Mione” I said and she lightly laughed, “Anytime, Vee”

We then sat there in silence as the both of us read our own books. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, it was comforting actually. It reminded me of the times when my siblings and I used to hang out in each other’s common rooms. The other people didn’t care since they were used to us and we were siblings so they never really questioned it, they just let us be. Though I may say, the Gryffindor common room was the most fun since I knew a lot of people there and Hermione and I always just end up reading on the couch while the others made a mess.

_“Why you little git!” Ginny said at Ron who accidentally slapped her arm too hard. Ron widened his eyes and immediately ran away from her, scared of what she was gonna do to him._

_“It was an accident! Ginny!” He screamed at his sister who was trailing right behind him, chasing him in circles._

_“Vee! Hermione! Tell her to stop”Ron pleaded as he continued to run but Hermione and I knew better_

_“Nope” We said in unison, not tearing our attention away from our books as we laughed at the same time. We knew it was best not to anger Ginny, she was violent when she was._

_Suddenly, I saw Diana from the corner of my eye and she grabbed Ron’s shoulders and placed him in a head lock. She laughed as she called for Ginny so she could punch Ron’s arm as hard as he did. Diana and Ginny got along well, maybe a little too well. They shared the same personality as they were the more reckless siblings but they weren’t all reckless, they still cared about everyone around them, just not in the normal, non-violent way you’d think._

_“You two need to stop ganging up on him! Poor Ronald” Aura laughed as she was sat on Oliver’s lap who was laughing along with her_

_“Harry! Get them off of me!” Ron said as we saw Harry coming down from his dorm. He stared at the scene in front of him for a while then he shook his head as he sat beside Hermione and I on the couch._

_“You’re on your own mate” Harry said, making Ron groan as the rest of us laughed at him getting wrecked by Ginny and Diana._

“Vee!” I heard someone from outside shout

“Help!” I was about to ask what happened but Ian and Fred walked in with George in between them, he wasn’t limping but the two were guiding George while his face had wounds. I gasped then sat up, putting my book down on the table. Hermione got up as well then the two boys placed George on the couch.

“What the bloody hell happened?” I asked as I examined him. He had a large gash on the right side of his forehead and small scratches on his cheek. He was holding onto his wrist as well so i’m guessing he sprained it.

“I lost balance then I fell into a tree” George said

I immediately ran towards the bathroom that was between the dining room and the living room. I went inside and grabbed the first aid kit in the cabinet then ran back to the living room.

“Do you even know how-“ Ron was about to ask but I immediately cut him off

“I know what i’m doing Ronald” I said then I sat down beside George and opened the first aid kit. I heard Ian call for the others then soon enough, all of them left to go to the dining room so it was only George and I left in the room.

I grabbed a cotton pad and placed a bit of rubbing alcohol on it then placed it near George’s forehead. I pushed his hair back and out of the way of his wound and I couldn’t help but notice how handsome he is, kind of sweaty and hot as he was just playing quidditch but I rid my mind off of it before I started having sinful thoughts.

“This might sting a bit” I said and he nodded. I went closer to him then pressed the pad on his forehead to disinfect the wound. The contact of the pad on his wound made him wince and I couldn’t help but feel bad, “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay Vee” George lightly laughed as I held the pad in place. I couldn’t help but smile as he said that so I shook my head to hide it.

I got rid of the pad then got out my wand and started whispering spells that rid his face off the small scratches and I whispered one that closed his wound as well. I was dangerously close to his face, only a few inches were separating us and one move from either of us would result into our lips touching.

I’ve had a crush on him since a few years back. He was always there for me since the start though, most especially when I broke up with Adrian. George was the one who comforted me and brought me back to my feet and i’ll forever be thankful for him though, I wasn’t quite sure if this little crush would be good for our friendship so I never told anyone about it, I kept it to myself.

-

**_George Weasley_ **

She was dangerously close to my face.

One move from either of us and our lips would be touching.

I mean, I would move but I didn’t know if Venus felt the same way towards me so I decided against it.

She had her concentration face on as she whispered spells to heal me, her eyes focused on my wounds and her mouth moved to the words of the spell and when it didn’t, she was biting her bottom lip. Her hair was back to the normal blonde again because her and Hermione found a counter spell for the hex that Ian made. She suited the pink hair so she was gorgeous either way in my eyes.

“Is it bad?” She asked, inching her face away from mine as she pointed at my wrist.

“Just a little sprain” I answered and she nodded her head. She grabbed a roll of bandage from the first aid kit then placed it on top of my hand. She gently placed her hand below mine and she whispered a spell, making the bandage roll itself around my hand and my wrist, giving it support so I wouldn’t sprain it any further.

“Thank you” I said to her and she just smiled as she placed her wand back in her pocket.

I grabbed her hand with my non injured hand and stood up from the couch, heading to the dining room where everyone was. There was chatter going through everyone and Ian was already cooking stuff on the stove. It was almost dinner time and our parents told us earlier that they would be going home late since they have to finish some stuff in Jess’ store.

“I say we should pull out some fire whiskey” Ginny suggested and Hermione smacked her hand

“Ginny!” She said and Ginny looked at her, “What? Our parents will be coming home late anyway”

Collectively, the gang agreed and I just laughed at Hermione’s face. She was going to drink either way but I think she was just gobsmacked that the youngest among us was the one who brought up the idea of drinking. Ginny was always like that, probably because she grew up with six brothers.

“Are you drinking?” I leaned down and asked Vee who was right beside me

“Not much” She said then she asked me if I will so I answered her with the same words she said to me.

Throughout the whole night, I kept looking back at her for no reason at all. When the group laughed, I laughed with them but my attention was on Venus and how her eyes squinted shut when she laughed and she would always hide her face in her hands when she did.

The bottle of fire whiskey was passed around the table until it was practically empty and everyone was drunk, well, everyone except Vee and I. We were tipsy, yes, but we weren’t as gone as the others. We moved to the dining room after we ate and we drank there, everyone sprawled around the table.

“We should play something” Ginny slurred as she squirmed and tried to make herself comfortable on Harry’s lap, making Harry widen his eyes and try to steady Ginny. Vee and I laughed at the sight as we knew exactly what was going on with Harry.

“Ginny, honey, you’re a goner” Vee laughed and Harry was still frantic trying to steady Ginny and I just knew that he was struggling to hide it.

The others were practically blacked out by now. Aura and Oliver were snuggling against each other and Ron was snoring against Hermione while she stroked his hair, Fred and Ian were blacked out on the floor and Ginny and Harry were, well, you know how they were doing.

Soon enough, Ginny fell asleep on Harry’s lap and Harry fell asleep as well. I looked at Hermione and her head was slumped against Ron’s then when I turned my head to look at Vee, she was already looking at me with a devious smile.

“What are you up to?” I asked her cautiously which in return, she smiled widely at me.

“Let’s go get pizza” She smiled and I laughed at her randomness

“Pizza? At this hour? In the muggle world?”

“Cmon! Both of us can’t cook, well, I can’t and all of them are passed out! No one would know, we can even buy some for them.” She said and I stared at her for a while. My answer would be yes either way, if I thought about it or not. Whatever Venus wanted, I would give her but she didn’t need to know that.

“Fine” I said and she squealed then grabbed my not injured hand then led me outside, slowly closing the front door behind her. She led us to their front yard then she grabbed her wand from her back pocket. I held onto her hand tight and closed my eyes as I saw a flash of green light surround me. When I felt my feet land on the ground, I opened my eyes and I knew we were in London because I could see the Big Ben from when we were standing.

“London? Really?” I asked her and she just smiled at me.

She started to let go of my hand but I was feeling bold so I grabbed it again, intertwining mine with hers and she looked back at our hands then at me then she looked away but a smile was on her face as she tried to hide it from me. I laughed lightly at her then started to walk where she was headed. She led me to what looked like a shopping centre that had a big sign in the front which said _Westfield_. We walked inside and she pulled me to a restaurant called _Domino’s Pizza_ and we waited in line. She bought two pepperoni pizzas and I was about to pull my wallet out but she obliged.

“I got it Georgie, plus, i’m pretty sure you don’t have muggle money” She chuckled and I hid my face as I realized that I did not in fact have any muggle money.

She paid the cashier who then handed us two pizza boxes which I quickly grabbed before Vee could. She turned around and was about to grab it from me but I placed it above her head to the point where she couldn’t reach it.

“That’s unfair!” She scowled as she playfully slapped my arm, making me laugh out loud.

Even though we only apparated here for the pizza, Vee wanted to make the most out of our trip so she brought me to all the different stores that enticed her and somehow, we ended up in Bath and Body Works where Vee was smelling some candles because she wanted one for her room. She was smelling one at the moment then she faced the candle towards me, asking for my opinion on it so I took a quick whiff of it and it smelled like roses, it smelled like her.

“It smells like you” I said and she smirked at me, “Really?”

“I meant it smells like your perfume” I felt the heat rise to my cheeks so I looked everywhere else but at her as I hear her laugh.

After a while of picking from candle to candle, she ended up picking the rose one that smelled like her along with one that smelled like vanilla and I knew exactly why. I don’t think Vee knows but I know that she bought it because it reminds her of Diana, she always liked vanilla scented stuff and I knew that because Vee always mentioned it.

_“Can we go to the boutique down the alley?” She asked me as we walked out of Honeydukes and into DIagon Alley_

_“Sure, why?” I asked as I popped a piece of gum in my mouth_

_“I’m gonna buy Diana a birthday gift, she loves vanilla so i’ll buy her vanilla scented perfume” She smiled up at me, the lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth._

_“Of course, no problem” I smiled back and her smile grew even wider as she practically dragged me down the alley to the boutique_

She paid for the candles then we headed out of the shop and was about to go out of the mall to disapparate back to their house when Vee suddenly gasped then she pulled me towards what looked like a booth of some sort.

“It’s a photo booth!” She said excitingly then she giddily pulled me inside the booth

We put our stuff down on the floor and she had her concentration face again as she dropped a coin in the thing to start the booth. The machine started counting down but I was still just staring at her with a smile so when she looked up to me, she smiled as well.

“What?” She asked

“Nothing” I replied then a flash suddenly went off. A countdown started again so Vee leaned her head against my shoulder then smiled at the camera so I did the same but I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight.

After the flash went off, another countdown started and I got startled and didn’t know what to do so I just grabbed her face with my hand and kissed her cheek.

“Georgie!” She squealed after the flash went off

“Bloody hell how many are there?” I asked as another timer went off

“This is the last one!” She laughed then out of no where, she grabbed my face and this time, she was the one who kissed my cheek while I gave my biggest smile at the camera.

“That was fucking fast Jesus” I said and she just laughed at me

She pressed a few buttons on the little screen then we grabbed our stuff then headed out of the booth. We stood beside it as we waited for the pictures to develop and when it came out of the thing on the side of the booth, Vee immediately grabbed it and looked at it, a smile instantly spreading across her face.

“Here, one for you and one for me” She said as she gave me a copy

I grabbed it from her then I looked at it, the first one we were just smiling and looking at each other then the second one we were smiling at the camera while the third and fourth was the one where we kissed each other’s cheeks.

“C’mon we gotta get home before our parents do” She said then I intertwined our hands, making her smile and hide her face again. I chuckled at her actions then we started to walk to the exit of the mall.

We went around the corner to an alley where no one would see us then Vee got out her wand then apparated us to their house. Once we got there, we checked our stuff to see if it was complete then we slowly headed inside the house, being extra careful not to wake up the passed out people in the living room.

“I can’t believe we actually-“ Vee started as she chuckled but she suddenly shut her mouth when she looked up to the living room. I followed her gaze and I froze in my tracks when I saw not only everyone awake but our parents were also stood there in the middle of the room.

“We can explain” I said and Vee looked at me

“It was my idea, i’m sorry Mum we were just-“ She said but her mother just went to her and placed a hand on Vee’s shoulder

“It’s okay Venus, we’re not angry. Just next time, leave a note or something. We had to wake up those blackout drunks and even they didn’t know where you went” Jess smiled at us and I saw Vee relax at her mother’s words, as did I.

“Now let’s get that pizza in the dining room so we could sober them up at least a little bit” She smiled then grabbed the boxes from my hand and headed to the dining room.

Mum and Dad went after Jess but not before giving Vee and I a smile, making Vee and I look at each other then away from each other as we both felt ourselves blush. The others went to the dining room one by one, Hermione helped Ron, Harry helped Ginny and Oliver and Aura were walking together and once we looked at Fred and Ian, they were still half-asleep as both of them were slumped on the couch.

Vee and I looked at each other then laughed as we headed towards the two then helped them up. I placed Fred’s arm around mine while Vee grabbed Ian then we went to the dining room and slumped them in empty chairs. Vee struggled the most because Ian was about twice her size but instead of helping her, the rest of just laughed as she carried her drunk brother to an empty chair.

“This is cute” Ginny slurred as she saw our photo booth pictures that were on top of the unopened pizza box

Vee widened her eyes and was about to snatch it out of Ginny’s hands but Hermione got it first. Hermione looked at the pictures carefully then she shifted her eyes from me to Vee while a knowing smile was spread across her face. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks yet again so I hid my face away from them and I saw Vee was doing the same.

Our eyes made contact once again and as much as the blush on my cheeks wanted me to look away from her, I couldn’t. Everything about her was beautiful and without knowing, I smiled at her and she smiled back.


	4. adjusting

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

Today I woke up feeling like shit.

I was extra jittery and my senses seemed to be heightened because every little thing annoyed the fuck out of me.

I was very hungry as well, I was on my second plate of pancakes and I was no where near full.

“Is she okay?” I heard Hermione whisper to Aura. Her voice was barely audible but I could still hear her because again, my senses were like that of a fucking spider.

“I can hear you” I grumbled as I ate the last bit of my pancakes

“Ian do you have more?” I asked Ian but he shook his head, making me groan. I put my head in my hands as I felt my hands shake and my knee kept bouncing. I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t control it.

“Her body is adjusting, she’s been sober for almost a week and since she became dependent on it for more than 2 months straight, her body’s not used to being weed free” Aura summarized for everyone and I groaned again

Honestly, I just felt like crying. I felt like shit, I couldn’t stop shaking and my head was pounding, I didn’t know what else to do.

“Ian please give me back my box” I pleaded Ian but he just shook his head as he washed the dishes

“Ian just one, please” I begged but he still shook his head and I had enough. I stood up and stomped to Ian, grabbing his shirt with my hands and pulling him towards me.

“Ian i’m loosing my fucking mind just give me a fucking joint” I shouted at him. The plate in his hand shattered to the ground and I cried as I looked at him.

“Please” I cried into his chest and he just sighed as he hugged me.

“I’m sorry, i’ll clean this up” I cried then without thinking, I bent down and started grabbing the small pieces of glass and placing it in the bin.

“No, Venus, you’ll cut-“ Ian didn’t even get to finish because I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my hand and I saw a piece of glass was stuck through it.

I didn’t know how to react.

I didn’t know what to do.

I didn’t even feel that I was getting pulled away until I met eyes with George.

“Georgie, i’m sorry” I whispered as I felt tears fall down my face

“You don’t have to say sorry Vee” He said as he led me up the stairs but I couldn’t help it

It was all just one full circle.

This was my fault.

If I saved Diana, none of this would’ve happened.

Everyone would’ve been happy.

But I guess I just don’t deserve to be.

-

**_George Weasley_ **

“Georgie I need to do something, I can’t just sit here while my adrenaline is pumping! I need to d-do something to distract me!” She said as she tried to pull herself out of my grip but I was much stronger than her so she was unsuccessful.

Her hand was literally bleeding and the blood was dripping down her arm but she didn’t feel it due to the adrenaline and anxiety, I think. She was still crying but she was also still hyper, she couldn’t stay still even if I was trying to pull the broken glass out of her hand.

“Vee, Look at me” I said as I cupped her face with my hands and fucking hell, I could even feel her face shake, if that was even possible.

“You need to stay still, okay? I just need to get the glass out” I said and she nodded, not daring to look down at her bloody hand.

“I’m sorry Georgie” She apologized again and I just sighed, “It’s okay”

The past few days have been great, she’s been great. We’ve grown closer to each other though, I still haven’t confessed my feelings and I don’t really plan on doing so, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, especially now that she practically broke after being sober for about a week and she needed me the most.

For about thirty seconds straight, her hand stop shaking so I got the broken glass out of her hand then ran her hand through running water.

“Ow!” She winced in pain

“Sorry Vee” I said as I quickly bandaged up her hand before it bled again. I grabbed a towel from under the sink then wet it with water, proceeding to clean Vee’s arm and rid it off blood. I noticed that her shaking has died down and her breathing has relaxed as well. Her knee was still bouncing and I knew that she was still itching for a smoke but at least it wasn’t as bad as before.

“Do you want to shower? A bath? Anything?” I asked her and she gasped as though her mind just thought of an idea

“I could play the piano! Oh my god, should I make a song for Diana? I should!” She said and I widened my eyes

Never would I imagine Venus Baldevia _herself_ would volunteer in playing the piano. I know she used to love it, she used to play it religiously but after Diana, she couldn’t even look at the piano in their living room. Whenever we hung out there, she would sit with her back facing the piano so she wouldn’t have to look it at so it was quite baffling to hear her wanting to play piano right now but of course, I supported her.

Diana and Venus were so good in playing the piano you would think that you’re entering heaven when hearing them play. Venus would always boast about how good Diana was because at a young age, she was the one who taught Diana how to play.

_“C’mon Diana, Show them how good you are!” Vee squealed as she practically pushed Diana to the piano chair, making Diana scoff but a smile was spread across her face nonetheless._

_Us Weasley’s were in the Baldevia household for Christmas this year since we were invited over and if I was being honest, this was one of the best Christmas’ ever._

_“Diana darling, Play a Christmas song for us” Jess smiled as she held a beer bottle in her hand, leaning against the wall in the entrance of the living room_

_Diana obeyed her mother and she started to play as the rest of us got comfortable in the couch. I sat beside Venus who was as giddy as ever. She was always proud of her sister playing the piano because she would always boast about how she was the one who got Diana into playing and she was Diana’s first teacher._

_I stared at Venus as she was looking at her sister, a smile on her face. I felt a smile creep up mine as well when I saw her practically jump up and down in her seat. Her blonde hair was practically bouncing at her actions, her red lips formed into one of the biggest and brightest smiles i’ve ever seen and her eyes lit up, as bright and blue as the sky above._

“I mean, sure! If that’s what you want then go for it” I said and her face broke into the biggest smile i’ve ever seen

“Thank you, Georgie!” She squealed then hugged me, making me chuckle at her but hug her back nonetheless.

She grabbed my hand then led me out of her bathroom and out of her room. She practically dragged me down the stairs then let go of my hand as she ran to the piano, immediately sitting on the small chair in front of it. I chuckled at her excitement as I leaned onto the wall, simply just looking at her as she got ready to play.

“What do you want me to play?” She asked me with a smile

“Play the song that’s called Venus” I said as I remembered how she would always play it when I was stuck in the Ravenclaw common room. She would always play it where ever we went since i’m pretty sure Jess engraved it in her brain to do so. Vee was in love with that song since she was little and ever since she met us in first year, she already made us listen to it.

She laughed in reply, fully knowing what song I was talking about. She looked down at the keys of the piano and her fingers slowly grazed upon it. Her left hand was bandaged up but apparently, that didn’t stop her because as soon as her fingers hit the first key, she started playing the whole song.

_A goddess on a mountain top_

_Was burning like a silver flame_

_The summit of beauty and love_

_And Venus was her name_

She started singing the song and soon enough, I heard the others from the dining room run to the living room, immediately hearing the piano echoing throughout the house.

“Holy shit” Ian whispered as him and Aura were the first ones to run to my side and at the sight of their sister playing the piano in front of them, they were gobsmacked, absolutely speechless.

“I never thought I would see her play again” Aura said and you can hear in her voice that she was trying not to cry so instead, she ran up to Vee and hugged her from behind while she played. Vee laughed at her sister’s actions while she leaned onto the hug, Ian joining soon after.

_She's got it_

_Yeah baby, she's got it_

_Well, I'm your Venus_

_I'm your fire_

_At your desire_

Aura started to sing and dance around the room and soon enough, everyone joined in. Ginny, Hermione and Aura were dancing side by side and the boys chuckled at their actions as they sat on the couch and I joined them as well, sitting beside them as we listened to Venus play.

_Her weapons were her crystal eyes_

_Making every man mad_

Ginny sang as she played with Vee’s hair, making the both of them laugh.

Oh was Ginny right though, those crystal eyes were making every man mad, making _me_ mad.

Staring into eyes like hers were like staring into the ocean. The outer rings of her eyes were a light blue and it turned into a deep blue as it went near her pupil. I was mesmerized whenever my gaze fell upon her, to say the least. I would always get lost in them and in the end, I would find myself staring until someone breaks me out of my trance.

“Look at this lovesick bitch” Fred laughed as he patted my head, breaking me out of my trance.

“Lovesick? Fuck off” I murmured as I shrugged his hand off my head but he just laughed at me, the other boys on the couch joining him.

“It’s obvious you fancy her, mate” Harry said

“I don’t” I said, sinking into my seat. Ian was sitting with us as well and being Vee’s big brother, I knew I was fucked when he knew how I felt about her sister.

“Don’t lie, anyone could see it from a mile away” Ian smirked as he patted my back and I looked at him with a questioning look

“You’re not mad?” I asked and he looked taken aback

“Are _you_ mad? Why would I be mad?” He asked and the others burst out into fits of laughter, leaving me absolutely oblivious to what was happening.

“You make her happy, Weasley, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you’re the one who’s keeping her sane right now. Just don’t go breaking her heart because I will absolutely break you” He threatened and I widened my eyes and immediately nodded my head

“He won’t, don’t worry, he said the same thing to me when I started dating Aurora” Oliver smirked and Ian scoffed at him, smacking him behind the head as his face turned into a scowl, making all of us laugh.

Once Vee finished playing the song, all the girls engulfed her into a hug then we ended up just watching a movie on the television.

Vee has calmed down as well because now her head was leaning against my shoulder as we watched the movie in front of us, her knees up to her chest as she hugged her legs. If I was being honest, I wasn’t watching the movie. Well, I was, but my attention was on the blonde leaning against me. Her rose scented perfume hitting all of my senses as I tried to watch the movie and I couldn’t focus, all I thought of was her.

“Vee, Do you want to play at our wedding?” Aura asked as she and Oliver looked at each other then at Venus. Her sister’s words clearly caught her off guard because I felt her head shift as she looked at the couple and ask them, “What?”

“Play a song at our wedding, Vee” Oliver smiled though, Vee shook her head.

“I can’t. I-I just played earlier because of the adrenaline, I can’t play in front of that many people” She whispered and Aura nodded her head, understanding her sister.

We fell silent again as we reverted our attention back to the movie but Vee suddenly turned her head to me and I knew this because I was looking down at her. I quickly looked at the television in hopes of her not noticing but I felt myself blush and I heard her lightly chuckle.

“You still owe me that bubble bath you told me you would run about a week ago” She whispered into my ear and I laughed lightly

“Wanna go now?” I asked and she nodded her head, a smile creeping up her face. I smiled back at her then the both of us slowly got up and started to walk out of the living room but of course, the others noticed us.

“Where are you two going?” Fred smirked and I rolled my eyes and was about to answer but Venus beat me to it

“None of your business” She giggled then grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs as I trailed behind her.

She dragged me inside her room and into her bathroom. She sat on the countertop right beside the sink and she stared at me, waiting for me to run her bath. I laughed at her then headed to her bathtub and filled it up with water. I placed a bath bomb in it and added soap so it was filled with bubbles, right to the top.

I went to her direction as she smiled at me, swinging her legs that were dangling from the counter though I walked directly between them and she immediately stopped swinging them. The smile on her face slowly drop as I met with her eyes and we stared at each other for a while. I looked behind her to see that the candles that she bought were right there so I smirked, deciding to play a little game. I moved closer towards her, shifting my body nearer, making her spread her legs completely. She gasped slightly then leaned back onto her arms so she wouldn’t hit her head on the mirror behind her.

I raised my hand up and lifted her chin so she was looking directly at me, only a few inches apart. I ran my fingers along her jaw and stopped at her bottom lip again. I flicked my gaze from her eyes to her lips then I started leaning in although before our lips touched, I swerved my head and grabbed the candle from behind her.

I moved away from her as I grabbed my wand from my back pocket, using it to light the candle and placed it on the edge of the bath tub. As I was putting my wand back, I looked up at Vee and saw that she was looking at me with a shocked face, her mouth fell open while her eyes were wide.

“You alright there, love?” I asked and she shook her head as she got out of her little trance then hopped off the counter and went to me, slapping my arm continuously.

“Never do that again, George Weasley!” She said as her face turned red

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” I laughed as I tried to move away but she kept slapping my arm for about a minute more

“Get out, please, I want to take my bath now” She said as she shooed me away from her bathroom

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it” I smirked

“Out!” She shouted as she pushed me out of the door but her face held a smile on it so I knew she wasn’t angry at me


	5. birthdays

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

I woke up to a door bursting open.

Yep, that was it.

The sound of the door bursting open and the people barging in startled me and woke me up.

“Happy birthday, Vee!” I opened my eyes to see the girls walking into my room, Aura holding a cake that had a candle and the numbers 20 in the middle.

“Wait, is that..?” Hermione trailed and I jumped up at the realization, trying to cover the ginger boy that was beside me in the bed with my blanket.

“I didn’t- We didn’t- He just slept over because Fred’s a loud snorer!” I frantically explained as I couldn’t even get my words out. The girls just laughed at me as I felt my face redden, making me hide it in my hands as well.

“Well, Happy 20th Birthday, Venus” Aura said as well as Hermione and Ginny and I smiled at them. I looked at the cake that was now in front of me and saw that it was red velvet, my favorite plus I knew it was Ian’s baking so it was my very most favorite. I closed my eyes and made a small wish, blowing out the candle right after.

“I can’t believe you’re already 20” Ginny sighed happily and I scoffed at her, “You say it like i’m fucking 60, Ginny!”

They just laughed at me, making me join them as well when suddenly, I felt George stir from beside me and the girls noticed as well because they gave each other knowing looks.

“Well, we’ll leave you two to it. Ian’s cooking a full course meal downstairs since it’s almost noon so go get ready!” Aura said then the three rushed out of my room with cheeky smiles on their faces. I laughed wholeheartedly at the three girls as they winked at me before they closed the door then I turned to the ginger beside me who was now awake, staring at me.

“Happy birthday, Venus” He smiled and I smiled as well though I took in his appearance as I did. His ginger hair was all tussled and messy from his sleep, his eyes still half closed since he just woke up and his voice was deep and raspy. Those thoughts clouded my mind and I immediately hid my face away from him as I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

“Thanks, Georgie” I said as I was turning away and he just chuckled at me as he got up

“I’ll leave you to get dressed, thanks for letting me sleep over last night” He said as he sheepishly smiled at me

“No problem, come back anytime” I smiled as he headed towards my door

“Oh I will, Vee” He smirked then closed the door behind him, making me blush again as I squealed and hide my face in my pillow.

Oh Merlin, I need to get my shit together, i’m really getting butterflies over a boy? Fuck sake.

I happily sighed to myself then I got up and went to my bathroom, stripping off my clothes and hopping into my shower. I sang as I cleaned myself under the hot running water and soon enough, I was done. I got out and went back to my room, heading to my wardrobe then I got out an outfit; A white long sleeve, a black tank top over that and a floral skirt.

I cast a drying spell on myself to rid me off of any dribble of water then I got dressed and did light makeup as well. I sighed as I looked at myself in the vanity mirror. I really was 20, huh? Time flies by so fast because the past two years have been a blur. Unlike Ian and Aura who had a job right after graduation, i’m stuck at home doing nothing. I paint, yes, but no one ever really does commissions, the only one I ever got was from Blaise Zabini and his mother because apparently she’s redecorating their whole manor after his latest husband died, may he rest in peace.

I just sit at home practically rotting, I didn’t know what to do because Diana was still in school at the time and I didn’t know what else to do and what job to get though, I remember for my birthday last year the twins surprised me for my 19th birthday. I mean, they do celebrate with me every year but last year hit different because again, I was all alone rotting in the house and they came to save me.

_I sighed to myself as I ate a piece of cake that Ian baked for me, for my birthday. I was grateful that they took their time to celebrate it with me during breakfast since all of them were so busy but now, I was all alone in the house. Mum was in her shop because she was getting a lot of sales that she needed to tend to, Aura was at the Ministry because she was going to write a column for the Daily Prophet or something like that, Oliver and Ian had a game against the Ballycastle Bats then Diana was at Hogwarts since she’s still in school, she was already in her 6th year._

_I got up from my seat in the kitchen and with my plate in my hand, I started to walk to the living room. I plopped myself on the couch then opened the television. I was in the middle of watching Dawson’s Creek when I heard the doorbell ring throughout the house so I got up, placed my plate on the table and headed to the door._

_“Happy Birthday, Venus!” The twins smiled at me as I opened the door and my face broke into a smile as well_

_George was holding an apple pie (which was probably from Molly because she knew I loved it) and Fred was holding a big bag of saltwater taffy. I wholeheartedly laughed at the sight of them as I pulled them into a hug, glad that my best friends were with me, yet again, to celebrate my 19th birthday._

I ran a hand through my hair one last time then went out of my room and down the stairs. I walked into the dining room but no one was there except George who had a bright smile on his face as I walked in.

“Where’s everyone?” I asked and he just smiled at me. He extended a hand out for me to take and I looked at him warningly.

“Just come!” He laughed and I grabbed his hand

He started pulling me towards the backyard and when the patio came to view, I gasped and placed my free hand over my mouth. The patio was illuminated by fairy lights and there were streamers, banners and balloons all around it. Everyone was sat in the long wooden table and it was full of food, courtesy of Ian.

“Happy Birthday!” They shouted as Fred and Ron used their wands to make confetti, making me laugh out loud as a bright smile spread across my face.

I thanked and hugged them one by one then we all sat along the table and started to eat. The table was full of chatter and banter as we talked about anything and everything, from how good mum’s shop was doing to how many hexes Fred knew from hexing George when he was bored.

My face hurt from smiling and laughing so much but I honestly could care less, I was happy with where I was and who I was surrounded with and I couldn’t ask for more.

“Oh honey before we go, I baked some apple pie and it’s on the kitchen table. There’s ice cream in the fridge as well so you all could eat it with that” Molly smiled as the adults stood up, getting ready to leave for mum’s shop again.

The shop has been booming recently and Mum has been getting orders everywhere she turned to so Molly and Arthur have been helping her non-stop.

“Oh darling, you’re so grown up” Mum cried as she embraced me in her arms, making me chuckle at her but hug her back nonetheless.

Mum cooed and cried at me for a while until Molly pulled her away from me with a small laugh. We bid goodbye to our parents as we watched them walk to the front yard and disapparate with a blinding green light.

“Well that’s that then, let’s drink!” Ginny shouted, running back to the patio while she dragged Harry right behind her and we all just laughed at them.

Ian got out some fire whiskey and vodka as well then set it on the table in the patio. I cut a piece from the cake Ian baked and placed it on a plate, eating it bite by bite as I savored its delicious flavor. Out of no where, Fred gasped then frantically looked at Ginny, making the rest of us look at them in confusion.

“We should do the thing-“ Fred said but Ginny remained confused

“What..thing?” She asked then Ron gasped as well at the realization

“Oooo yes! Let’s do that!” He cheered and Ginny suddenly gawked as she realized what they were talking about

“Uhm, care to explain what’s happening?” Oliver asked as the 3 gingers were whispering lowly to each other while they laughed. Fred suddenly jumped up from his seat then headed inside which left us more gobsmacked than ever although, Ginny and Ron started to explain.

“We’re gonna play potions roulette” Ron smirked and George howled in laughter but the rest of us were still clueless as it is

“It’s a game where you have to choose what to drink between two identical vials, one is filled with veritaserum and one is filled with a lie elixir.” Ginny smiled

“Choose a potion, answer a question” George said just as Fred walked through the sliding door holding a tray with two vials in his hands

Fred sat down across me, in between Oliver and Ginny then we all collectively decided to get tipsy first before playing so it was more fun. Shots and shots of a mix of fire whiskey and vodka circled around the table until all of us were tipsy, slurring our words ever so slightly.

“C’mon, one last for the birthday girl!” Ron shouted as he gave me another shot of vodka and the others cheered me on. I rolled my eyes at them but a smile was on my face as I grabbed the shot glass and placed it in front of me.

“Weeee like to drink with Venus coz Venus is our mate and when we drink with Venus she gets it down in eight! seven! six!” They sang, more screamed, and I laughed at them then brought the glass to my lips and immediately drank the liquid, feeling a slight burning sensation as it went down my throat.

“Ugh that’s grim” I coughed then ate a bite of cake to get rid of the taste of alcohol in my throat

Fred grabbed the tray of vials and decided that we were going to do it in circles and Ron was the first one to go, making him mumble out profanities at his brother but grab a vial and drink it nonetheless.

“Question for Ronald? Anyone?” Fred asked as he scanned the table and Ian raised his hand like a fucking 7 year old wanting to recite which made us laugh but what he asked made us laugh even more.

“Who’s top and who’s bottom?” He asked as he pointed from Ron to Hermione and we all howled out in laughter

“Top” Ron said as he pointed to Hermione then he pointed to himself as he said, “Bottom”

All of us looked at Hermione for an answer, trying our best not to laugh and Hermione turned her face away from us as she said, “Veritaserum”

“Hermione!” I squealed as I playfully slapped her arm at the girl who I once thought was innocent

“Do you peg him?” Oliver asked as he gasped, looking at Hermione.

“I’m not answering that” Hermione said at the same time as Ron said, “She does”

Everyone howled in laughter but I was left in confusion. I wasn’t getting why pegging was a big deal to them. Isn’t it just like, pegging him against a wall? Like pushing him?

“Venus doesn’t get it!” Ginny screamed as she saw my confused face and everyone’s laughter became even louder

“No one tell her! She’s my baby” Aura cooed as she threw her arms around me and wrapped me in a hug

“What does it mean?” I asked then groaned out in frustration when they continued laughing at me.

Ron suddenly broke out of his little trance due to the potion and he widened his eyes, not remembering what he just said.

“Whatever I said, we will not talk about it ever again.” He said in a stern tone but the blush in his face made it hard for us to take him seriously

Ian told me I didn’t have to know and that I didn’t _want_ to know what pegging is so after that and after everyone calmed down from laughter, Fred got out his wand and randomized the two vials with a small charm so George wouldn’t know which was which. George was the next one to go since he was beside Ron so he grabbed a random vial then took a sip of the liquid inside of it and Ginny immediately asked a question.

“What do you think of Vee?” Ginny asked and I scowled at her, slapping her hand

“I want to ruin our friendship” George answered and I immediately whipped my head from Ginny to him, not expecting him to answer that. Everyone fell silent and I couldn’t believe he said that although, he might’ve just drank the lie elixir so I didn’t question it.

“And why is that?” Hermione asked and George’s face broke out into a smile, “Because we should be lovers instead”

I widened my eyes and tore my eyes away from him as I felt the heat in my cheeks rise and the rest of the table cheered and whistled, making me go even redder than before as I hid my face with my hands.

“Ayeee there we go!” Fred cheered

“Shut up!” I groaned then slapped Fred’s shoulder and immediately hid my face again

-

**_George Weasley_ ** ****

I didn’t know what was happening.

I remember drinking one of the vials and it tasted sickeningly sweet but after that, I didn’t know what I said anymore.

“What? What did I say?” I asked the people at the table as they were howling in laughter. I saw Fred open his mouth and was about to say something but a red-faced Venus got up and shut his mouth before he could speak.

“Nothing, you said nothing, don’t worry about it” She laughed nervously and I looked at her weirdly

Venus told me to drop it, and that she’ll tell me later, so I did although, I was still giving her the looks. What the hell did I say?

The game continued on around the table while we finished up the bottles of fire whiskey and vodka in between. It was already dark outside and we’ve only just realized that we’ve been here since the afternoon. The fairy lights that Aura and Jess put up were illuminating the patio, along with the light from inside the house, so we continued on and finished the game.

“Birthday girl’s turn” Ginny said in a sing-song voice then passed the tray of vials to Vee

She intently looked at each of the vials, probably trying to find out which is which but in the end, I saw her bite her lip as she did her concentration face and her finger went from one vial to another and I just know that she was singing eenie meenie in her head. She ended up grabbing the vial to her right and drank it.

“Venus, How are you feeling?” Fred asked and she answered immediately

“Not like I want to throw myself off a cliff or drown myself in a lake because my sister is alive and i’m perfectly happy!” She said joyfully while a smile was on her face although, I saw her eyes and they were full of pain, tears were brimming it as well and they were threatening to spill.

“I though it was a lie elixir not a sarcasm elixir” Ian mumbled as he passed Vee a glass of water

All of a sudden, she shook her head side to side then looked at us weirdly because all of us were just staring at her in silence.

“What? Oh god what did I say?” She groaned then proceeded to take a huge sip of water

Venus was the last to play the game since everyone already got their turn. Fred set the tray to the side then we all just continued drinking although like last time, Vee and I didn’t drink a lot. I knew the reason why Vee wasn’t drinking a lot, it’s because she’s restricting herself from getting too indulged and addicted to her vices again. Back in Hogwarts, she was always drunk or high (or both) on the weekends right after she finished her homework. It was hard for her to build up self-control back then, even harder now given the circumstances but I was proud of her, she was doing good.

“Do we have to sober them up?” Vee asked in a whisper as she leaned towards me

I looked at the lot around the table and saw the usual; Fred, Ian, Ginny and Ron were _plastered_ while the rest were drunk but still alive, to say the least.

“I think our only problem is Fred and Ian” I said to her and she giggled, nodding her head in agreement. Hermione grabbed Ron and carried him to their room, Harry doing the same with Ginny then Oliver did the liberty of helping Vee carry Ian to his room because Vee was clearly struggling. I carried Fred to our room and Aura cleaned the table and turned off all the lights.

“Georgeeeee” Fred slurred in a sing song voice as I crashed him onto his bed. The guest room that we got in the Baldevia household had two twin sized beds which I was _very_ thankful for because drunk or not, Fred was a heavy sleeper, always snoring and stirring in his sleep.

I was about to answer him after he called my name but I noticed he was sound asleep because his snores echoed through out the room. I chuckled lightly at him then went out of the room and headed to Vee’s room, hoping she wasn’t asleep yet. I knocked on her door and after about a minute, it opened, revealing Vee in a cropped shirt and pajama shorts.

“Hi Georgie, can’t sleep?” She smiled as she opened the door wider for me to enter which I did

“Nah, i’m just not sleepy yet and Fred’s already snoring in our room so why not crash here” I said, jumping onto her bed as I placed my arms behind my head and she just laughed.

“I was about to put on a face mask, do you want?” She asked and I widened my eyes and nodded my head immediately, making her laugh as she went inside her bathroom.

We used to do it all the time when we were in school, I remember the first time I saw her with it and I genuinely got scared because I don’t know what the hell that black stuff was on her face.

_“Venus!” I called out as I knocked on her dorm room door_

_It was already night time and I couldn’t sleep so I decided to crash the Ravenclaw tower. The common entrance always says a riddle so you have to answer for it to open but I genuinely had no idea what the answer is to every riddle so thank merlin I bumped into Luna Lovegood on the way and she answered the riddle for me._

_“George how did you get in? Not to be rude but you don’t have the IQ to solve the riddle-“ Venus said as she opened her door but I gasped at the sight of her, making her stop mid sentence. She had some weird shiny black stuff on her face and she looked at me weirdly until she realized._

_“Oh, it’s a face mask” She said then opened the door wider for me to come in_

_“What the bloody hell is that for?” I said as I sat on her bed. Her roommate was named Christine and she was always out during the weekends doing god knows what, Venus says she hooks up with a lot of guys._

_“It’s good for your skin” She rolled her eyes as she laughed at me, punching my arm as well. Her room smelled of weed and judging by the lit joint on in between her fingers, she was indeed high._

_“Do you want?” She asked_

_“The face mask or the joint?” I asked and she laughed, “Both”_

_“Sure” I answered and a smile spread across her face_

_She passed the joint to me then practically dragged me to her bathroom. She told me to sit on the toilet as she put the cover down and I obeyed her as I took a hit. She grabbed a small jar that was filled with the black stuff then she started to put it on my face with her fingers._

_“Aye that’s cold!” I said as I exhaled out the smoke and she just laughed at me, “Stop being so dramatic!”_

Venus jumped on the counter then sat on it, the jar of black stuff in her hand. She motioned me to come near her and I did, walking directly in between her legs like I did before. I felt the tension immediately grow, even more when I moved my face towards hers so that she could apply the mask to my face. I rested my hands on the counter next to her as I leaned onto it, staring at her. She had her concentration face on again, biting her lip as she used her pointer finger to spread the face mask across my face.

“What are you looking at?” She asked as she finished, putting the lid back on the jar and placing it behind her against the wall, looking back at me right after.

“You” I whispered, flicking my gaze from her eyes to her lips.

“Georgie-“ She chuckled but I immediately cut her off by placing my lips against hers

At first she wasn’t kissing back but after a while, I felt her melt into the kiss as she snaked her arms round my neck. My hands went to her waist and I kissed her passionately, not wanting to let go any sooner. I’ve been waiting for this for so long and I finally got to do it, I got to kiss her and she was kissing me back.

“You don’t know how long i’ve been wanting to do that” I whispered to her as she pulled away

She chuckled at my statement and leaned forward, hugging me to hide her face that was becoming red.

“Me too Georgie, Me too” She said and I could hear the smile in her voice, making me smile as well as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tight.


	6. mistakes and regrets

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun, making me groan as I turned around in my bed. I opened my eyes and saw that George wasn’t beside me anymore. He slept over last night and I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I remember the events of last night. We made out in the bathroom while we waited for the face masks to dry then we slept in each other’s arms, it was the most peaceful sleep i’ve had in a while.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already lunch time so George was most probably already awake and downstairs because he always woke up early. I got up and made my bed then headed down the stairs, a smile on my face as I headed to the dining room.

“Good morning” I chirped and the people present in the room smiled at me as they bid me good morning although, George refused to make eye contact with me the whole time.

I looked at him wearingly but he still didn’t budge so with a confused look on my face, I started to make myself some coffee.

“What’s gotten you in a good mood?” Fred smirked as he leaned back onto his chair. His brother was missing from his bed last night so Fred most probably knew the answer to his own question.

I was about to answer him and say ‘no reason’ but all of a sudden, George got up from his chair and went out of the room, still not making eye contact with me even just for a second. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion then completely forgot about the coffee that I was brewing as I ran after George. I heard him slam his bedroom door closed as I ran up the stairs so I headed towards their room.

“Georgie, What’s wrong?” I asked as I knocked on the door but there wasn’t an answer

“Georgie-“ I started but he cut me off, “Go away, Vee”

“Talk to me George, you won’t even look at me a while ago!” I said and it fell silent again until he spoke up about a minute later

“Last night was a mistake” I heard him say through the door and I was shocked, sad even. I felt tears immediately brim my eyes and my breath got caught in my throat.

“What?” I asked

“It was a mistake, Vee! It shouldn’t have happened” He shouted

“You were the one who kissed me first!” I shouted back, tears already falling down my face.

“I didn’t mean to!” He said and I scoffed, “You said you’ve wanted to do it for so long!”

“Yes but I shouldn’t have done it, I regret it” My blood was boiling at his response. I was so angry and sad as hot tears ran down my face, clouding my vision as well as I shouted at the boy on the other side of the door.

“You were the one who said we should ruin our friendship and be lovers instead, George!”

“That was the fucking lie elixir Venus!”

That was a pang to my chest actually, scratch that, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t fathom what he just said to me, I couldn’t believe it.

_Bold of me to fucking assume that he drank veritaserum._

“You know what? Fuck you, George! Don’t come crawling to my room in the middle of the night again! Don’t ever come to me when you injure yourself again! Don’t ever fucking talk to me ever again! Fuck you!” I shouted as I kicked and punched his door

I cried as I ran to my room, putting on a hoodie and shoes then grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey that was hidden in my wardrobe. I didn’t exactly know where I was going to go, I just needed to get out of here, I needed to get far away from him.

“Venus-“ Ian started as he grabbed my hand and prevented me from running out of the door but I shoved him out of the way

“Fuck off, Ian” I said then ran out of the door to the front yard. I got my wand out from my back pocket and started to think of a place to disapparate to but I couldn’t think, all that’s in my head was George’s words replaying over and over again.

“Venus we can talk about this! I could fucking beat him up just please don’t run away again-“ Ian shouted as he ran after me but he was too late, I already swished my wand and green light was flashing around me.

Once I felt my feet land on the floor, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the middle of a cemetery, a familiar one.

_Of course I would think of this place, my sister lives in my head rent free._

I sighed to myself then stuffed my wand in the pocket of my hoodie and strutted to my sister’s grave. I opened the bottle in my hand then took a long swig from it. The taste was awful but I couldn’t care less, I just wanted to get drunk so my mind could think about anything else other than the fucking ginger who may have literally just tore my heart out and played with it.

I arrived at my sister’s grave yet I was surprised at who I saw sitting in front of it. Well, not surprised of who she was but rather surprised that she was here literally the same time as me.

“Pansy?” I said and she whipped her head around and when she saw me, a small smile appeared on her face.

“Hey Venus” She said then stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back then the both of us sat down in front my sister’s grave.

“I see you’re still drinking, where’s the weed?” She chuckled lightly, making me chuckle as well, taking another swig.

“I actually stopped getting high about two weeks ago when Ian hid my stash. I rarely drink now and if I do, I don’t get plastered. Today’s just a special occasion because I got my heart ripped out of my chest by assuming that the guy who I love actually loves me back” I said and Pansy whipped her head towards me, her eyes widening.

“It’s not still Adrian is it?” She asked and I shook my head

“Oh god no! I got over him ages ago” I scoffed

“Then who is it?” She asked and I stared at her blankly, “Think, Parkinson!”

She thought about it for a minute but when she did, she gasped out loud.

“No way! George?” She asked and I nodded my head

“I thought you guys were soulmates! I mean back in school the both of you were inseparable, the way he looks at you gives me butterflies and i’m not even the one he’s looking at!” She said

“Well that’s because Diana was the one who was looking at you, innit?” I teased her and she playfully shoved me as she hid her face in her hands

“Oh merlin please, even when Diana is dead we still won’t hear the end of it from you!” She groaned

“Not my fault I caught the both of you making out in the library” I smirked as I took another swig of fire whiskey

_I groaned out in frustration as I looked at the blank paper in front of me. I was stuck in the library, trying to start my potions essay but I couldn’t think, my mind wasn’t working. It wasn’t due until next week but I didn’t want to cram so i’m trying my best to at least start it now._

_I sighed angrily then just gave up. I didn’t know how to start it and I still had a week and three days to write it so I just gave up. I started packing my things, shoving everything back in my bag and got up. I looked at the clock on the library wall and saw that it was nearing dinner time as well so i’d head straight to the great hall._

_I got up from my seat then slung my bag on my shoulder, grabbing the book that I borrowed and headed towards the shelf where I took it from. I went to the shelf from where I found the book although, what I found or rather who I found there made me drop the book from my hand to the floor._

_“Vee!” Diana squealed as she tore her lips away from who I now recognize as Pansy Parkinson_

_“I knew it!” I smiled as I pointed from Diana to Pansy as the both of them backed away from each other, their faces super red._

_“You knew about us?” Pansy asked as she looked at Diana then at me_

_“No but I was kind of suspecting it. Although, I knew Ana is gay. I’m not dumb, I can see the little things” I said but before Diana could speak, I cut her off saying, “Aura and I even made a bet, she thinks your not but I know you’re gay so we bet 5 galleons on it”_

_“Venus!” Diana scoffed as she slapped my arm but her face was still as red as a tomato and I just laughed at her_

_I ended up interrupting their make out session so I ended up walking with them to the great hall for dinner as well. I was in the middle of the two, my arms looped with theirs as I skipped happily to dinner._

_“Aurora we are sitting in the Slytherin table tonight!” I said as I saw her standing by the door_

_“Why? So you could flirt with Adrian again?” She said and I scowled at her_

_“No! I won the bet! I found these two making out in the library” I smiled as I pointed to the two Slytherins on either side and Aura gasped_

_“Venus!” Both Diana and Pansy groaned and I just laughed at them_

_Before any of them could say another word or object, I started to drag them to the Slytherin table. Adrian immediately saw me and waved at me with a smile and I waved back._

_“You know he likes you too, right?” Pansy said as her and Diana sat across Aura and I_

_Before I could even react to what Pansy said, we heard Malfoy from down the table shout and as usual, a scowl was on my face as I saw him._

_“Aye you two are gay? That’s disgusting-“ Before he could even finish his sentence, I cut him off, not really caring if the rest of the great hall heard._

_“You’re just mad that they could actually pull girls Malfoy, unlike you!” I said and he turned to me, a disgusted look on his face_

_“I wasn’t talking to you, Ravenclaw! Why are you even here? You’re not-“ Malfoy spat as he got up and started walking towards me but Adrian stopped him, putting his hand to Malfoy’s chest to stop him from walking any further._

_“Fuck off Malfoy, will you?” Adrian said and Malfoy scowled at him then at me but obeyed Adrian and sat back down in his seat_

_I locked eyes with Adrian and he winked at me, making me smile and immediately turn my head away from him to hide the blush that was forming on my face._

“So what happened anyway? Between you and George?” Pansy asked and I sighed but told her everything nonetheless

I trusted Pansy, I really did. I saw how she made Diana happy and how Diana made her happy. They were the perfect couple.

We ended up talking to each other, catching up as well until we realized that the sun was starting to set and the bottle in my hand was almost empty.

“I gotta go Vee, Mum must be waiting for me ” She said then hugged me which I gladly returned

“Go home Venus, it’s not safe out here all alone at night” She said as she got up

“I’ll be fine, Pansy” I smiled and she just chuckled at me. I watched her grab her wand from her pocket and walk to an open space in the middle of the graveyard.

“Bye, Vee! Owl me!” She smiled one last time then flicked her wand, making her disapparate in front of me as green lights flashed around her.

“Cheers, little sister” I sighed to myself then drank the remaining fire whiskey

I placed the bottle down on the floor then raised my legs up, wrapping my arms around my knees and burying my face in it as I stared at my sister’s tombstone.

_Diana Baldevia_

_Born November 17, 1979_

_Died May 2, 1998_

She was only 18, she could’ve done so many things. Her future was bright and she always wanted to become a healer. She always told the family during our meals together that after graduating from Hogwarts, she’ll go to St. Mungo’s healing school and start her healer training there. She was even Madam Pomfrey’s assistant, helping her in the hospital wing every weekend or whenever she wasn’t busy with school work.

She was buried beside dad as well, their tombstones right next to each other. Diana was always dad’s favorite, we all knew it. When we were called to Dumbledore’s office and we got the news about him, Diana just sat there, no emotion on her face from the shock of what we just heard.

_“Ian!” I groaned out in frustration as my brother ruffled my hair while I ate my food_

_“Leave the poor girl alone, she’s eating, Ianus!” Aura said, scolding Ian while Diana just laughed at us_

_We were sat at the Slytherin table because Diana won the game of rock paper scissors. Every dinner in the great hall, all four of us would play rock paper scissors to pick which table we were going to eat at because all four of us were in different houses. It’s been a tradition for us since I started Hogwarts and until now we still do it. Diana was currently in her second year, me on my fourth, Aura on her sixth and Ian on his seventh._

_“Excuse me, all of four of you are called to Dumbledore’s office.” A lower year Slytherin said, probably in Diana’s year because she said thank you to him as she said his name._

_“Did you do something again? Ian you are graduating this year!” Aura said and Ian scoffed at him, “I didn’t do shit, Aurora!”_

_“Vee? Did you do pranks with the twins again?” She asked as she turned to me_

_“I did nothing” I said then she stared at Diana as if she was the one who did something_

_“You know we can just go to Dumbledore’s office and find out” I said to Aura as I took another bite from my food_

_“Oh don’t be sarcastic with me, Vee” Aura teased as she wrapped her arm around me and ruffled my hair_

_“I’m not being sarcastic! And you lot are obsessed with my bloody hair damn” I scoffed as I dropped my fork and fixed my hair_

_All four of us got up from the table then, walking side by side, started to head towards Dumbledore’s office._

_When we got there Dumbledore was seated at his table and he was having a heated discussion with Professor McGonagall though when they saw us, they immediately stopped mid conversation._

_“Ah the Baldevias, come sit, sit” Dumbledore said as he motioned for us to sit. There were two chairs by his table so Aura and I sat beside each other on one then Diana was sat on Ian’s lap on the other._

_“Uhm sir, not to be rude but why are we here?” Ian asked then Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other then sighed_

_“It’s your father my dears, he passed away” McGonagall said and all of us looked up at her in shock_

_“Excuse me, what?” Aura asked and this time, it was Dumbledore who spoke_

_“He died only a few minutes ago, your mother sent an express owl to us. Apparently, his heart cancer got the best of him and he got a heart attack”_

_“Heart cancer? I thought he was cancer free 3 years ago?” I asked then when everyone fell silent, I looked at Aura and Ian for answers but they were just looking back at each other_

_“What?” I asked the two and they just sighed_

_“It did but it came back a few months ago, mum and dad told us not to tell you and Diana because you’re still little” Ian said_

_“Little? I’m 14! I think I can process the fact that dad had cancer again if you would’ve told me!” I shouted, standing up from my seat._

_I angrily looked from Ian to Aura but when I saw Diana flinch at my words, my expression softened. She wasn’t crying but her face held no emotion at all as she stared at a wall so I grabbed her hand, pulling her out of Ian’s lap and hugged her tight. She was a lot shorter than me, seeing as she was only 12 years old, so her arms wrapped around my waist and I placed my chin on top of her head, stroking her hair._

_“It’s okay, Ana” I whispered_

“Vee!” I heard someone shout but honestly, I was already half asleep. Finishing one whole bottle of fire whiskey got the best of me and now, I just want to sleep because the whole world was spinning.

“I knew I would find you here” I heard a familiar voice sigh as I felt myself being lifted off the ground and into someone’s arms and when I looked up, it was in fact Ian.

“I’m sorry for running away” I whispered as I cuddled into his chest, already falling asleep.

“It’s okay, Vee, I got you” He said then kissed the top of my forehead as I fell into a deep sleep


	7. the wedding

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

I sighed to myself as I looked at my reflection in the vanity mirror and ran a hand through my dress.

One week.

One whole fucking week and George still hasn’t talked to me.

If I said I was doing okay, I would be lying. When the Weasley’s first came to the house, all of them cheered me up but George was the one who actually pulled me out of my misery. He was the one who made me feel like I didn’t need to rely on alcohol or drugs to be okay but now that he’s been ignoring me, let’s just say this past week has gone to shit.

I’ve been disapparating to the muggle world more this past week as well because I found myself a plug, not only for weed but also heroin. I’ve tried it once before but this time it’s different because the muggles now put it in little syringes so you can just inject it, which was a great idea and an easier way to get it into your system.

I was giving myself an injection everyday as I also drown myself in alcohol and weed but today was an exception. I forced myself to become sober today because it was finally Aurora and Oliver’s wedding and I will not ruin it by turning up fucking stoned and high as a kite at their wedding.

I sighed one last time as I placed a headband in my hair, just like Diana used to do everyday. I put on my heels then went out of my room and headed to Aura’s, knocking on her door to make sure she was decent before I walked in.

“Venus! Finally Aura needs her makeup done-“ Hermione started to say as she opened the door but as she saw me, she stopped in her tracks.

“What?” I asked, earning the attention of Ginny and Aura her were inside the room.

“Oh my god” Ginny whispered as they stared at me, wide-eyed.

“You look just like Diana!” Aura cried out then stood up from her seat in front of her vanity and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

I chuckled at my sister who was crying into my neck and hugged her back.

“Okay! Let’s go! I have a bride to glamour up!” I laughed and Aura pulled away from the hug as the other two girls laughed and gave Aura some tissues.

Aura fixed her dress as she sat back down on the chair and I immediately started on her makeup.

It didn’t take me long because she didn’t need a lot anyway and Hermione and Ginny already did her hair so she was all done in under an hour.

“I’m gonna sing and play the piano later” I said to Aura as the three of us girls were putting on the final touches and fixing her dress as she was standing up.

“Really?” Aura asked, tears already brimming her eyes.

“Yes, but don’t cry! We don’t have time to fix your makeup” I laughed and she pulled me into a hug yet again

Once Aura was finally done, we started guiding her down the stairs when all three of them told me to check on the boys and tell them we were done. I looked at them weirdly, telling Ginny to go do it but they insisted I do it. I obliged of course but Ginny just ended up pushing me back up the stairs, making me almost trip on my shoes while the three of them headed down the stairs to the living room where mum was.

I sighed then headed to Ian’s room where Oliver was getting ready and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Ron and Harry and they were talking amongst themselves but when they saw me, they stopped talking mid sentence and stared at me, just like what happened with the girls earlier.

“Bloody hell Venus, you look exactly like Diana” Ron said as the both of them looked me up and down and I felt my face redden but I was wearing makeup so hopefully it didn’t look too obvious.

“Aura’s done so you lot can head to the backyard now” I said when suddenly, Ian pulled on the door, making me seen by everyone in the room and I locked eyes with George. Usually, he would immediately look away when we did but this time, he continued staring at me, directly into my eyes.

“Hey if you’re going to be staring at my sister make sure you fucking fix what you did-“ Ian suddenly said as he walked towards George, making Ron panic and shut the door in front of me but not before saying, “Sorry Vee, we’ll be down in a minute”

I sighed once more then headed down the stairs and when mum saw me, I was once again told that I looked like Diana. It took my absolute will power to restrain myself from just ending it all so I could be with Diana once and for all but all that’s in my head was it was Aurora’s special day and I wouldn’t take that away from her. That’s the only reason why I haven’t just rid myself off this universe because the other reason why I want to stay alive now became a reason why I want to bury myself six feet under.

-

“You may now kiss the bride”

All of us cheered out loud as Oliver and Aurora kissed in front of us.

The backyard didn’t look like our normal backyard because mum and Molly put streams of flowers all around it, candles with little sunflowers and roses attached to them were floating above us and there were a lot of chairs with a flower aisle in the middle where Aurora walked down earlier.

The bride and groom walked hand in hand, smiling at each other as they walked down the aisle to the patio which was also decorated with tons of flowers and candles. Mum transfigured a lot of circular tables and placed them around the patio and the part of the backyard that was near it so everyone got a place to sit while our family and the Weasley’s sat in the long wooden table that was covered in white cloth and decorated with flowers in the middle of it. Everyone’s back together for the day as every single Weasley was here, from Bill to Ginny, even Percy.

Everyone sat down and ate, Oliver and Aurora sitting in the very middle of the long table. I sat beside Ginny and Hermione and i’ll find myself sticking with them throughout the rest of the day because I do not want to bump into anyone else.

“So Venus, how you been?” Charlie asked as he was sat in front of me. His voice was in a teasing way, which made me laugh lightly as I smiled at him, conversing as well.

I haven’t seen him since he graduated Hogwarts, which was in my second year, because after graduating, he immediately fled to Romania where he took care of different kinds of dragons. He even had a little one on his right shoulder as we spoke and he introduced me to it.

“Hi little one” I smiled as Charlie placed the small dragon on my left palm and I started softly stroking it with my right. The dragon was a fiery red color with golden eyes and gold specks on its tail. It cuddled itself against my finger and I was awed at the sight, it was so cute.

Though, it suddenly jumped up onto the table and roared, fire coming out of its mouth, making almost all of us jump. The small table cloth in front of me started to catch on fire but I was quick to move before anyone else could see, especially our parents.

“ _Aguamenti”_ I said as I pointed to the table cloth which immediately got soaked with water, diffusing the flame that it once held.

“Oop sorry for that, nice reflexes though” Charlie said and I smiled at him as I continued eating

Everyone was eating with a smile on their faces, chit chatting away as they caught up with each other’s lives or simply just talk about how beautiful the wedding was. The piano in our living room was now on the patio as well because thanks to magic, I managed to get it outside so that the people won’t have to go squeeze themselves inside for the newly wed’s first dance.

“Vee?” Aura asked as she pointed to the piano with her head

I nodded my head with a smile, knowing what she wanted me to do. Her and Oliver got up then went to the middle of the backyard where there was a free space and a makeshift dance floor and they held each other in their arms. The guests piled around them and I sat down on the piano chair, my hand hovering over the keys as I started playing.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel_

_That is how I know you go on_

The pair laughed at each other at the song that I played, fully knowing what it meant to them. Basically, the two of them watched the muggle movie _Titanic_ last year then went with it, the theme song of the movie stuck in their heads as they badly sang it every time they thought of it.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you’re here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on_

I sang the song softly as I mesmerized myself with the song that I was playing. The two were dancing with each other, smiling as bright and as wide as never before. I sang softly until the last verse where the original singer belted the song, so that’s exactly what I did, hoping that a specific someone in the crowd would also hear the lyrics and analyze them.

_You’re here, there’s nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We’ll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

The crowd and the two newly weds cheered as I finished the song and I was about to rise from my seat though, I saw Aura whispering something into Ian’s ear then he headed towards me.

“Aura wants you to play Clair De Lune” Ian whispered and I smiled then nodded my head.

This was my favorite piece. For me, it was one of the best of classical music. It was the first classical piece that I learned on the piano and it’s been my favorite ever since.

There are some moments of light among what many fears will be never ending darkness and Aurora and Oliver’s wedding was just that. The sky was bright orange as the sun started to set and the crowd’s smile was just as bright. I feel a wave of serotonin whenever I play, a feeling of ecstasy like it’s my world and the others are just living in it, watching me play constantly. Despite being only month’s since the war, everyone was happy. Not fully healed but getting there, and this wedding was helping them see that there is hope, no matter how dark everything may seem.

Once I finished the piece, everyone cheered yet again as all of their faces held a smile. I got up and gave them a little bow then with the whip of my mother’s wand, funky music came booming in the backyard and everyone started to join Aura and Oliver on the dance floor, dancing to the beat of the song. I happily sighed but instead of joining them, I sat back down on the table and poured myself a glass of champagne.

“Still drinking aren’t we?” I turned around to see Angelina, a Gryffindor in my year and a friend, nonetheless.

“Angie!” I squealed as I got up and hugged her

“Hey Vee, How have you been?” She asked with a smile. Through out the day, that was all i’ve heard from people since all of us haven’t really seen each other since the war. Of course all of them knew about Diana and all of them knew how close we were but they didn’t know how shit i’ve been feeling so when they ask, I just lie like usual.

“I’ve been good” I smiled at her

We talked amongst each other for a while up until I saw George running towards Angelina but I didn’t think he saw me talking to her.

“Hey! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, I thought you ditched me-“ I watched him. I fucking watched him and watched his every move. I watched how he slid his arm around Angelina’s shoulders, smiling down at her as he spoke until he saw me right in front of her and stopped his sentence.

“Well, i’ll leave you two to it” I fake smiled as I excused myself from Angelina and I’s conversation

I tried my best to keep calm from what I saw.

The fucking audacity this guy had.

“Vee, wait!” He called after me so I just turned around and said to him as tears were already streaming down my face, “I told you not to talk to me ever again!”

I ran back inside the house before anyone else could see me. I ran to the dining room and got out a bottle of fire whiskey from one of the cupboards. I sat myself on a chair then started drinking my life away. I made sure that I wasn’t seen by anyone because if anyone saw me right now, especially my family, they would all panic.

Am I that fucking worthless? He ignores me for a week and when he talks to me again it’s to stop me from running away and probably feed me some bullshit about him and Angelina are not together. He replaced me in a flash like I was just some fucking toy to play with then throw out after a while. It fucking hurt.

“Hey” I looked up and saw Ginny sitting down beside me. I felt her lightly grab my head and lean it against her chest as she softly stroked my hair.

“My brother can be a real git sometimes, sorry for that” She said and I lightly laughed through my tears then it fell silent again

“You’ll be fine, Vee” She whispered

_I was minding my own business as usual, books in my arms as I headed to the great hall for lunch when I bumped into someone. Actually, they bumped into me but nonetheless, I fell butt first on the floor and the books in my hand scattered on the floor beside me._

_“Watch where you’re going, Ravenclaw!” The person who I bumped into said and I immediately recognized the voice, making me mentally groan at who it was._

_“You watch where you’re going” I spat, not looking at him as I started to gather my books from the floor._

_“Watch your mouth! That’s why Pucey broke up with you, innit?” He scoffed but i’ve had enough of his bullshit so I just broke, right then and there._

_“Can you just fuck off! Get off your fucking high horse because not everything is about you!” I looked up at him as I shouted and he scoffed at me again. Before I knew it, a fist collided with my face and I fell onto my back side again._

_I groaned out in pain as I held my eye, feeling blood start to flow down the side of my face though when I sat back up, I suddenly saw George beating the shit out of Malfoy._

_“Shit! Are you okay?” Ginny asked me as I felt Hermione look at the bruise that was starting to form beside my eye_

_“Sure” I whispered and Ginny nodded her head as she hugged my head with her hands_

_“You’ll be fine, Vee” She whispered and I knew she was attempting to turn my head away from the fight that was happening in front of me but I couldn’t ignore it, Malfoy was begging George to stop but he wouldn’t. Harry, Ron and Fred were trying to pull him back but he still wouldn’t budge._

_“George!” I called out but still, nothing, not until we saw McGonagall running towards us._

_With a swish of her wand, George flew away from Malfoy but Harry, Ron and Fred caught him. George had no scratch on his face, not a single one. His hand was all bloody and cuts appeared on them but when I saw Malfoy, my eyes widened in shock. His was almost unrecognizable, his left eye was swollen, blood running from his nose, a large gash on his right cheek and his lip was busted open._

_“What is happening here?!” McGonagall asked, clearly frustrated. Malfoy was about to talk, probably gonna make up some lie but Hermione was quick to speak and thank god for that._

_“Professor, Malfoy punched Venus and George pried him off her” Hermione said but all of us knew and saw that George did more than just pull Malfoy off me._

_McGonagall looked at me as I was still sat on the floor and gasped when she saw me, I gave her a weak smile and she immediately ran to me._

_“You two go to the hospital wing, now!” She said to Malfoy and I as she helped me up._

_George immediately ran to me, placing his arm around my waist to help me up._

_“Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, you will have detention right after your classes!” McGonagall said then walked away_

_Malfoy immediately walked away as well. He didn’t head towards the hospital wing but I could care fucking less, at least George humbled him._

_“I’m fine” I said to George as he started to carry me bridal style and head to the hospital wing_

_“No you’re not, he fucking punched you Vee, that git.” He gritted through his teeth and just sighed and leaned my head against his chest._

_“But now you have detention, Georgie” I sighed_

_“Even if McGonagall gave me detention for the rest of the year, I wouldn’t care. Punching Malfoy was worth it”_

_He was clearly angry and I didn’t want to argue with an angry Weasley. It was like Fred and Malfoy all over again because last year, Malfoy made a disrespectful comment about Molly and basically their whole family so of course, the Weasley’s were quick to punch him, as they should. George threw one punch but Fred was the one who needed three people before he could be pulled off Malfoy, like how George was a while ago._

“Well, i’m going to sleep now, Vee. Are you sure you don’t want me to help you to your room?” Ginny asked as she got up

I didn’t even realize what time it was until I looked out of the window and saw that it was pitch black outside.

“I’ll be fine, Good night Ginny” I smiled at her and she said it back then went upstairs

I looked at the bottle in front of me to see that it was less than half empty. Jesus christ, I was so out of it I didn’t even realized what was happening around me though, the events of earlier started to come back and I felt myself about to cry again.

I groaned out loud at the memory then stood up, grabbing the bottle with me as I took a swig from it. I stumbled out of the house to the patio where not a single soul was found.

What fucking time was it? Everyone was just suddenly gone?

I was so confused for my life but I was also drunk so my mind quickly wandered elsewhere when I saw the piano sitting on the patio. I went to it then plopped myself on the seat, taking a swig from the bottle then placing it on top of the piano.

I started playing the first song that came to my head and as ironic as everything could fucking be, the universe just loves to see me in pain because the first song that came into my head was a song by the band Queen, a muggle band that George was in love with ever since I made him listen to a song called Bohemian Rhapsody.

_Love of my life, you’ve hurt me_

_You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can’t you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don’t take it away from me_

_because you don’t know what it means to me_

At this point, I was a crying wreck. My voice was cracking and I was stumbling on my words as tears fell onto the piano keys.

_Love of my life, don’t leave me_

_You’ve taken my love, you now desert me_

_Love of my life, can’t you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don’t take it away from me_

“Because you don’t fucking know what it means to me, George!” I shouted then slammed my head on the piano, crying my heart out.

“Well, this is a view” I looked up and I gasped at who I saw

It was Diana.

It wasn’t like when I saw her before with the stark white eyes.

No, this was _her._

She was standing in front of me, sadness filling her eyes as she saw my state.

“What- How- Is that really you?” I asked, getting up and slowly walking towards her.

She chuckled in reply and nodded her head, “Yes, Vee, it’s me”

I ran to her and hugged her tight, not wanting to let go at all.

“Vee, I don’t have much time, I need to-“ She started but I cut her off when an idea popped into my head

“No, I could be with you forever. I’ll just end it here so we have all the time together, That works right?” I asked then let go of her and started to stumble to my room upstairs

“Vee! Don’t you dare!” I heard Diana chase after me but all that was on my mind right now was the heroin stash that I had. I could inject it directly in my veins, a lot of it, so I could overdose quickly.

I ran inside my room, fumbling with the contents of my wardrobe since I hid my stash there. I found the familiar box at the back of my wardrobe then pulled it out.

“Venus!” Diana said as she smack the box out of my hand, making all the injections fall out.

“Diana, It’s gonna be okay! We’re gonna be together again!” I cried out then reached for one of the injections but Diana stopped me again, grabbing it from me and standing in front of the other ones so I couldn’t go near it.

“Venus, listen to me! This isn’t the way to go, okay? Aurora has the re-“

“Diana, I wanna be with you. I can’t take it here, I fucking hate it here. I just want to be with my little sister again” I cried as I grabbed an injection from behind her.

She groaned out then was about to grab it from me again but the one that was in her hand fell to the floor. I looked up at her and she became frantic all of a sudden. She bent down to touch my shoulder but her hand just went through it, like she was becoming translucent, like a ghost.

I took this as an opportunity and I pressed one of the injections against a vein as I held my arm out. I bit down on my lip as I started to inject myself with the heroin because it indeed stung like a bitch.

“Venus!” Diana shouted as she tried to grab me but it wouldn’t work, her hands were just going through my body.

“Aurora, Don’t let go of the fucking stone!” Diana shouted in hopes that our sister would hear her from the other room but it was no use for her because I continued injecting myself until every syringe was empty.

I felt dizzy, I felt like throwing up and I could feel my heart beat against my chest as I injected the last bit of heroin into my vein.

“Fucking hell, Aurora!” Diana shouted then got up, probably headed to Aura’s room but she was too late.

I felt myself slipping and I just smiled at myself.

I would finally be with my sister again.

I would finally be happy again.

“See you on the other side, baby sis” I whispered to myself with a smile then I felt myself fall on the floor, darkness taking over me.


	8. back from the dead

**_Diana Baldevia_ ** ****

“Aurora!” I shouted as I tried knocking on my sister’s door but it was no use, my hand just went through it.

I felt myself slipping from the real world and I groaned as I saw myself becoming more and more invisible.

“Aurora!” I shouted one last time and thank fuck Aurora finally heard me as she opened the door to her bedroom door.

She gasped at the state of me then immediately gripped the stone in her hand and gripped it tight as she squealed, “I’m sorry, I was falling asleep!”

“Just don’t let go of it, and get Ian! Vee needs help!” I said then ran to Vee’s room again but I was too late.

I was too fucking late.

“Shit, Venus!” I shouted then ran to her side

I grabbed her pulse and checked it, she still had one but I barely felt it. White bubbles were coming out of her mouth and she was breathing but it was ragged and slow. I slowly ripped the syringe out of her arm then grabbed her body and carried her. I was struggling because she was so much taller than me but when I got up, Ian walked out of his room as Aura was knocking the fuck out of it and when they saw me carrying Venus, they both gasped.

“Diana? How are you here- Fucking hell, what happened to Venus?” Ian asked me as he grabbed Venus from me

“Muggle drugs, she overdosed” I said then aggressively knocked on Hermione and Ron’s bedroom

“What the bloody hell is- Diana?” Ron asked as he opened the door to their bedroom, his eyes barely open.

“Yes, now move” I said then lightly pushed him away and walked to Hermione who was already awake from my knocking but before she could ask me anything, I talked first.

“Mione, Do you know any muggle hospitals?” I asked her as I gently pulled her out of her bed

“Diana-“

“Hermione, yes or no!”

“Yes!” She answered and I immediately told her to put on shoes and a jacket quickly then I pulled her out of the room

“Venus needs to go to a muggle hospital because what she took was muggle drugs, St. Mungo’s wouldn’t know shit about that” I said as I dragged Hermione to the hallway and I saw Ginny, Harry and the twins out of their rooms as they all looked at me with wide eyes, well, except Harry because he was the one who gave Aurora the resurrection stone as a wedding gift so he knew I would show up sooner or later.

“Diana?” Fred asked but I was too frantic to even say anything back to him

“You guys wake up our parents and i’ll come apparate back here to get all of you once Vee is on a hospital bed. Harry, you explain to them why and how i’m here” I said to Harry then he nodded his head in reply so I continued walking with Hermione down the stairs where Ian and Aura were waiting by the door.

All of us piled out of the house and onto the front yard then we all held onto each other as we looked at Hermione. She swished her wand and we found ourselves circling around a green light until we landed on our feet. I looked up and saw a huge building in front of us that had the name  _St. Thomas’ Hospital London_ in the front. Hermione grabbed my hand and led me to the emergency room and when we got inside, a nurse immediately approached us, asking what happened to the unconscious girl in Ian’s arms.

“Muggle-“ I started but Hermione cut me off

“Drug overdose” Hermione said then the nurse nodded her head then called for other people. After only about 30 seconds, a hospital bed was wheeled towards us and Ian placed Venus on it then she was strolled away to merlin knows where.

“You guys can wait over there and we’ll tell you asap about her condition” The nurse said as she pointed to the row of chairs to our left. We said a quick thank you then she went to where Venus was brought to and we headed towards the seats.

“I’ll call the others, you stay here with Venus” Hermione said to me

“Are you sure?” I asked and she gave me a small smile, “Positive, stay with your siblings”

I nodded my head in reply then we saw her walk out of the door as the three of us sat beside each other.

“So, how are you here?” Ian asked as he looked at me

“Good to see you too, Ian” I laughed lightly and Aura laughed along with me, making Ian roll his eyes.

Before I could tell him about the stone, Aura beat me to it as she raised her closed fist in front of Ian, opening it to reveal the small black stone in the middle of her palm.

“Is that the resurrection stone?” He asked and Aura nodded her head

“Harry gave it to me as a wedding gift although, I was planning to transfigure it into a ring and give it to Venus” Aura said then Ian nodded his head.

Ian was in the middle of us girls so the both of us just ended up cuddling against Ian, my head on his lap while Aura was slumped against his shoulders. We sat there for a while, in silence as we waited for news on our sister. Minutes passed by, maybe even an hour, when we saw Mum, Oliver, George and Hermione walk through the doors.

“Diana!” Mum cried as she saw me and I immediately got up from Ian’s lap and hugged her

“Where’s Venus?” She asked as she pulled apart after a while. We told her that she was still with the doctors and the nurse would just tell us so they all sat down but I immediately turned to George and he looked at me like he was scared, he fucking should be.

“So George, mind telling me why I found my sister drunk, shouting your name, and crying over you right before she tried killing herself?” I asked him and his eyes grew wide but he remained speechless

“Diana” Aurora warned but I ignored her

“I-I-I didn’t mean to-“ He stuttered but I wasn’t having it

“You didn’t mean to what? Break her heart? She’s fucking-“ I said as I started to get up but Mum was quick to pull me down and scold me

“Diana” She scolded, her voice stern and I just huffed as I sat back down, glaring at George for the rest of the time that we waited.

We waited for what felt like hours when the nurse from earlier finally approached us, making as sit straight as she talked.

“She’s awake now, barely, but we managed to save her. She also asked to see Aurora and Diana?” The nurse said and Aura and I immediately got up

“That’s just rude” Ian huffed and we all laughed at him

“We’ll ask her later if she wants to see your ugly ass” I said and Mum scolded me again though this time, a smile was on her face.

Aura and I followed the nurse to a room and when we entered, the nurse immediately left, closing the door behind her as we went to our sister. We saw her, laying on the bed, still in her beautiful floral dress but this time, wires were stuck to her arm and she had a tube going around her face and in her nose, probably for oxygen.

“I’m sorry” She cried softly as she saw the two of us and we immediately went to either side of her

“Don’t be, please” Aura said, massaging Vee’s hand which just made her cry even more.

“I didn’t mean to ruin your day, Aura” She cried and Aura just grabbed Vee’s hand tight as she said, “You didn’t ruin it Venus, in fact, you playing the piano was one of the best things to happen today”

“If you would’ve just let me finish what I was saying, Vee. I was about to say that Aurora had the resurrection stone so you could always see me when you need to” I smiled at her and she looked at us in shock as she stared at the black stone in the middle of Aura’s palm

“I’m sorry, I was just-“

“It’s okay, Venus, you don’t have to explain yourself” Aura said softly

“Just don’t do it ever again, we don’t need another dead sister” I joked as I stroked her hair and she softly laughed while Aura gave me a death stare

“Too soon?” I asked while I smile sheepishly at her and she just shook her head in reply but a smile was creeping up her face

The three of us sat there for a while, no one really talking but it was fine, Aurora and I just wanted to let Venus know that we were there for her no matter what.

“Do you want to let the others in?” I asked her and she slowly nodded her head

Aurora remained in her seat as I got up and went out of the door to fetch the others. Once I came into their view, all of them immediately got up without saying a word and started to head towards the room I just came from. Mum immediately ran inside and I just stayed along side Hermione as we walked together, our arms looped as my head was leaning on her shoulder.

“I missed you, Diana” She smiled

“I miss you too, ‘Mione” I smiled back as we went inside the room

Venus was in Mum’s arms as the both of them cried to each other. Mum probably got the shock of her life since she almost lost another daughter but this time, willingly. Being in the other side, or the ghost world whatever you want to call it, sucked. It was like I was lucid dreaming, sometimes I could see what my family and friends were up to but sometimes, I was all alone in a void, like a white room all to myself.

Oliver checked up on Vee as well then sat beside Aura right after, Ian doing the same. When mum pulled away from the hug, Vee had a small smile on her face as tears streamed down her face but when she looked at the doorway, her smile faltered.

Oh, I forgot the ginger was here.

I ran to Vee’s side, shielding George from her view and bent down to her level as I whispered to her.

“Do you want to see him?” I asked her quietly as I stroked her hair

“I don’t know” She whispered back and I could already see the tears in her eyes as she spoke

“We’ll give you guys a minute” I smiled at her then the rest of us started to pile out of the room, leaving George and Venus in the room together.

“Fix your shit, Weasley” I whispered to George before I closed the door behind him and he nodded his head in reply

-

**_George Weasley_ **

I forgot how scary Diana was, that’s for sure. I was almost a whole foot taller than her but I _know_ that she could destroy me though at the moment, I pushed that thought aside as I saw Venus laying down in her hospital bed and she was staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid my gaze.

“Vee, I know you don’t want me here but just hear me out, please” I said but she continued staring at the ceiling, not saying a thing.

“When I told you I drank the lie elixir, that was a lie because I know I drank veritaserum, i’ve wanted to be with you since forever, Venus.” She still didn’t look at me but I didn’t care, I had to let everything out.

“I did say I regret kissing you but that was a lie as well because I loved it, Vee. What I regret is that I didn’t tell you sooner, I was fucking dumb and I- I just-“ I sighed and took a deep breath, trying not to stumble on my words.

“I was dumb enough to think that ignoring you would make me not fall deeper in love with you then when I saw you with Charlie earlier, I just snapped and went to talk to Angelina. I’ve been second in everything my whole life and I just thought that if I was going to be second in loving you as well then I shouldn’t love you at all but that’s a fucking dumb idea because if I really did love you then I would fight for you.” At this point, her head was now facing me and her eyes with locked with mine, tears spilling from them.

“I-I love you, Venus, and i’m dumb for only saying this to you now. If I just wasn’t so stupid then you wouldn’t be here, this wouldn’t have happened and-“

“Just come here, please” She smiled weakly as she extended her arms, motioning me to lay beside her.

A small smile spread across my face as I walked towards her and she moved a bit to the side and I got in the bed beside her. She immediately leaned her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, playing with her hair like I always do.

“No one loves me like you do, Georgie. I know how you feel about being second, you always tell me but i’m here to tell you now that you are the one I love and you are the only one that I’ll ever love. You’re always my number one” She whispered as she traced random shapes on my chest

“I love you, Venus” I whispered as I placed a kiss on top of her head, “Get some rest, angel”

She slightly raised her head towards me at the nickname and I just shrugged, a small smirk on my face. She chuckled lightly at me then brought her head back down, but not before I noticed the hint of pink on her cheeks.

We laid there in silence and after only a few minutes, she stopped tracing shapes on my chest and I looked down to see that she was already sleeping. A few chunks of her hair were on her face so I lightly grabbed it with my hand and tucked it behind her ear, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head as well.

“You lot are taking too long I swear- Oh damn” Diana barged into the room and she stopped mid sentence as she saw us but it was too late, Venus already flinched awake.

“Let me sleep, Diana” Venus whispered softly without opening her eyes as she snuggled further into my chest and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I saw that everyone was now in the room and looking at us with a smile on their faces.

“Oh woops, sorry Ve-“ Before Diana could even finish her sentence, she disappeared into thin air, making all of us whip our heads to Aurora as she squealed.

Her and Oliver’s hands were intertwined and i’m guessing the stone fell from her hands as they did because she immediately dropped down to the floor to grab something and Diana reappeared in front of us.

“Can you warn me when you do that? It’s not really a smooth ride you know” Diana grumbled as she held onto Ian’s arm, probably dizzy.

“Sorry” Aurora smiled sheepishly then held her hand out to Hermione saying, “Can you transfigure it into a ring for me? I’m not exactly smart like you or Vee”

Hermione chuckled in reply then nodded her head. All of us said our goodbye to Diana for the mean time since she herself said that being in this world 24/7 would be bad for her because technically, she was still dead so she didn’t belong here, being here for many consecutive hours will make her get stuck in limbo.

Once we were done with our goodbyes, Hermione used her wand to make the stone float away from Aura’s palm and within a flash, Diana was gone. Hermione whispered a few spells that no one really understood but within about 5 minutes, the black stone in front of her was now in the middle of a gold ring. She used her wand to make it float to the bedside table and she carefully set it down as I made a mental note to give it to Venus once she awakens.

The nurse suddenly came into the room and told us that Vee would be discharged tomorrow because they needed to run a few tests and stuff to see how she’s doing. None of us really knew what she was saying, except Hermione, so when the nurse got out of the room, all of us turned to Hermione for an interpretation and she laughed at us as she tried to explain what the nurse just said.

After a while and before I could even object, they piled out of the room one by one saying that they would be back tomorrow morning with the rest. I couldn’t even move as well because I knew Vee was a light sleeper so if I moved, I might wake her up. So I laid there, staring at the ceiling while Venus was sleeping soundly on my chest.

“Sleep tight, angel” I whispered as I placed another kiss on her head then laid back down, softly stroking her hair until I myself fell into a deep sleep.


	9. bohemian rhapsody

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

I woke up to someone shaking me awake and when I opened my eyes, I was met by a bright light.

“Vee, wake up” I heard George say softly and when I looked up, I saw his gorgeous face. I smiled at the sight then sat up, leaving his embrace for a while as I greeted the nurse a good morning after she greeted me.

“We just have to run a few blood tests to make sure you’re already okay to be discharged” The nurse smiled sweetly and I nodded my head at her

She told me to stretch my arm out as I rested it on the small, movable table that was attached the hospital bed then she got out all of her stuff. She wiped a spot on my arm with a cotton ball then she got out a needle that had a tube thing at the end of it and some kind of test tube. She told me to grab onto something I can squeeze so I instantly grabbed George’s hand. The nurse started to push the needle inside of my arm and I winced as I looked away from it when all of a sudden, I quite literally felt like blood was rushing to my veins and I gripped George’s hand as I let out small whimpers.

After what felt like forever, the nurse said that she was done and she placed a cotton ball where the needle was and tape was over it to secure the ball. She also gave me a juice box and a breakfast sandwich before she left and I thanked her wholeheartedly.

“Oh Aura wanted me to give this to you” George said as he reached for something on the bedside table

After I inserted the straw in my juice box, he immediately grabbed my hand and placed a ring on my palm. I looked at it more closely and realized that it was the resurrection stone transfigured into a ring. I looked up at George and was about to ask him how he did it or rather, who did it, but the opening of the door cut me off.

“Rise and shine, lovebirds!” Ian chirped as he walked into the hospital room, his arm linked with Fred’s and a cup of coffee in his hands, the others (aka the ones who went yesterday) following behind him.

“Thanks for transfiguring the ring Mione, and thank you Aura for giving it to me” I smiled at them and they smiled back but Ian on the other hand, well, he had a scowl on his face to say the least.

“How’d you know it was Hermione? Maybe it could’ve been me” He scoffed and I stared at him blankly

“Ian you barely even remember anything from Hogwarts, all that’s in your mind is quidditch” I replied then took a sip from my juice box

He opened his mouth to interject but closed it right after as he said, “Point taken”

“I see you two have made up” Fred smirked at George and I, making the both of us turn away from each other as we felt our cheeks blush.

“Shut up, Fred” George mumble

I smiled at Fred as I rolled my eyes then I focused my attention to the ring that was in my palm. I put my juice box down on my lap then I grabbed the ring and slipped it through my middle finger, making Diana appear right in front of my bed.

“Fucking hell that will always feel like a bitch-“ Before she could even continue her sentence, she locked eyes with Mum who was giving her _the_ look _,_ making Diana shut up as she smiled sheepishly at Mum.

“Move over, George, I wanna sit beside my sister” Diana said as she playfully pushed George out of the way, making all of us laugh as George got out of the bed, his hands raised up in surrender while a smile formed on his face.

I laughed at my sister’s actions as she crawled into the space beside me then I opened my arms out, making her smile as she laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Everyone around us was conversing among themselves, Mum, Oliver and Aura were talking about random things and they ended up talking about Aura and Oliver’s honeymoon where they’ll be going to Italy then Ian, George, Fred and Hermione were simply just bickering over something I didn’t understand as they were seated a bit far away.

“I missed you, Venus, I hate being all alone” Diana said as she placed her hands on top of mine, admiring the black stone on my finger that was the reason why she was here.

“I’m sorry” I whispered and she looked up at me, confusion etched on her face as she asked, “What are you sorry for?”

“Sorry for not saving you” She pulled away from me as I said those words and she grabbed my hand in hers, rubbing circles on the back of it.

“Is that what you’ve been thinking all this time?” She asked and I gently nodded my head

“That death eater directed it at me and the spell was too fast, none of it was your fault Vee, it was his” She said and I just nodded my head again, tears spilling from my eyes.

Diana grabbed my head and placed it against her chest while I cried, stroking my hair to calm me down. I missed her so much.

_“Diana! Thank God you’re safe!” I said as I hugged my sister tight after I saw her in the hallway_

_She went to school for her last year in Hogwarts, despite almost all of her friends skipping a year and despite us telling her not to go. She insisted on going and she did although right now, I think all she wanted was to go home to us._

_“We need to go, now!” She said then grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the great hall where everyone was_

_We ran side by side, not letting go because it was the last thing we wanted to do. We ran down the stairs then turned to the hallway. We were nearing the great hall already but like the wizarding gods in the sky above us hated our guts, we saw a death eater right in front of us._

_“Ana watch out!” I shouted as we saw the death eater heading towards us but none of us moved._

_The death eater laughed then raised his wand, a green light heading towards Diana but still, we didn’t move. Everything happened so fast and we were too shocked to actually move so I stood there and watched like a fucking dumbass as the green light hit my sister and she fell to the ground in front of me._

_“Ana!” I crouched down to her level and shook her body but there was no reply._

_“Ana, please!” Still no answer, no movement at all._

_“Diana!” I cried._

_She was dead._

_“Your turn” The death eater evilly laughed but I was quick to my feet_

_“Avada Kedavra!” I shouted as I pointed my wand at him and he fell to the ground, lifeless._

_I was shocked with myself, I have never once in my life thought that I would be chanting out the killing curse but he deserved it, he killed my fucking sister._

_I immediately got him out of my head as I continued crying while I carried my dead sister in my arms. I was bawling my eyes out, even after I entered the great hall, especially when the rest of my family saw DIana in my arms._

_“I couldn’t save her!” I cried_

_Ian grabbed her from my hands and laid her on an empty stretcher. Mum was crying to Aurora but I just couldn’t, I couldn’t take my eyes off Diana. I broke down crying beside her, dropping to my knees as I grabbed her hand in mine._

_I felt Ian grab my shoulder, trying to hug me and pull me away from Diana but I shrugged him off. He tried doing it again but this time I whipped my head around and shouted at him to go away, only for me to be met with George and Fred and they were looking at me sympathetically._

_“Come here” George said as he pulled my arm and hugged me_

_He was much stronger than me and considering my state right now, I didn’t bother fighting back anymore. I cried into his chest and I felt Fred wrap his arm around me as well._

_“I could’ve saved her George, I just stood there like a fucking idiot!” I said and he just continued stroking my hair while I felt Fred rub circles on my back_

All this time, I was blaming myself for her death and now that I actually get to see her whenever I want, it still didn’t feel the same. I was glad that she was indeed here and I could talk to her but- ugh I can’t even explain it, it’s just, something still feels off.

After a few more hours of just sitting around in the hospital, the nurse finally came back and said that I was all set to go and that I just had to take medications but she suddenly asked for my mum and they talked, making me listen to their conversation intently.

“She needs to take a pill everyday for a while, just to see how she does although, we do advise her to go to a rehabilitation center so she could fully recover from her drug addiction-“ After the nurse said that, I didn’t listen anymore because I immediately turned to Hermione and asked her what a rehabilitation center is.

“It’s a place where people with alcohol or drug addictions are treated, usually people stay there for a while and only get out when they’re sober for about 90 days or so” She sighed and I widened my eyes as I whipped my head in Mum’s direction who was just saying goodbye to the nurse as she left the room.

“Please tell me you didn’t” I said, my voice already cracking as I felt myself about to cry again.

“Venus, you have to-“

“Mum I don’t want to go to some muggle center! I promise i’ll get better just please don’t do this” I cried and my head was pulled into a person’s chest again, I thought it was Diana but when their scent hit me, I knew it was George.

“I don’t wanna go, Georgie” I gripped his shirt in my hand as I cried onto it

“Vee” Mum called but I just kept crying in George’s chest

“Venus” She called again and George tried to pry me off him but I still held onto his shirt

“Venus!” Mom called and she sounded quite scary now so I turned my face to look at her but I was still leaning onto George. She walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me closer to her as she cupped my face in her hands.

“I won’t send you there, Vee, but you have to promise me that you’ll get better” She said and I nodded my head frantically

“I promise I promise I promise I promise” I said about a million times as I cried and this time, Mum was the one to pull me to her chest.

“Don’t let me down Venus, don’t let us down” She whispered and I just nodded my head as I continued crying into her chest

-

“Georgie I can walk you know!” I laughed at George who was carrying me in his arms out of the hospital

“I know angel” He smirked as him and the rest walked to an abandoned alley beside the hospital

I was discharged from the hospital after Mum talked to the nurse. Mum knew a lot of muggle terms and stuff since Dad was a muggle himself, let alone a doctor, so she knew everything about what the nurse was saying, having no problem in understanding it at all.

All of us held each other in a circle formation though, I was in George’s arms so those who were beside him just placed their hand on George’s shoulder. Hermione got out her wand then disapparated us out of the muggle world, landing in the front yard of our house. All of us went inside and finally, George let me down.

“Vee!” Ginny cried and gave me a hug as soon as I walked into the kitchen

“Hi Ginny” I chuckled, hugging her back.

The others hugged me one by one after Molly pried Ginny off me so she could have her turn in squeezing the breath out of me.

“Thank you” I smiled at Harry after hugging him, raising the ring so he could see it.

His face turned into a bright smile as he said a quick you're welcome at me.

“Are you hungry? I made your favorite Peri peri chicken” Molly said and a bright smile was on my face

I was indeed hungry so in reply, I nodded my head vigorously. Molly chuckled at my reaction then all of us sat at the dining table. Well, not all because the adults went to Mum’s study/office upstairs to watch movies after they fixed the food on the table and let us kids alone.

The ring was still in my hand and once we started eating, I decided to wear it so the others could see Diana as well. Once I slipped the ring on, Diana appeared by the table and when she saw us all together, a bright smile was on her face.

“Diana!” Ginny cried then got up and hugged her, “You left me all alone with these losers!”

We laughed at Ginny’s statement as the others who haven’t seen her yet hugged her one by one.

“Good to see you, Bilius” Diana smirked as she ruffled Ron’s hair after they pulled away from their hug, making Ron scoff and immediately go back to his seat away from Diana but she only laughed at him as she sat down beside Ginny.

All of us siblings and the Weasleys chatted throughout our meal, mostly Diana asking everyone questions and chatting with them. Diana was mostly teasing Ron and Hermione and how they finally got together though out of no where, a memory popped in my head.

“Oh Ana I visited your grave the other day, guess who I saw there?” I asked and she looked at me weirdly as she asked, “Who?”

“I said guess” I stared at her blankly and she just rolled her eyes at me

“I’m pretty sure no one else would visit me other than you lot” She replied and this time, it was my turn to roll my eyes at her.

“Think, you bloody lesbian!” I said and she widened her eyes at the realization after I just called her a lesbian

“Oh!” She said then her shocked face turned into a happy one

She was about to say something right after but Ian butted in before she could speak.

“You’re gay?” Ian asked and all of us looked at him

“Are you dumb?” Aura asked and I just laughed

“I caught her and Pansy snogging in the library-“ I laughed but Diana slapped my arm, making me wince in pain and scowl at her, “Ow!”

“You don’t have to say it out loud, Vee!” She sneered and I continued laughing at her while Ian still look dumbfounded

“Are you being serious? You didn’t know?” Ginny asked and Ian just held his confused face while the rest of us laughed at his stupidity.

After we finished eating, Aurora and Oliver fixed their things. They were going to their honeymoon in Italy tonight and would be there for two weeks. Aurora insisted on staying because she was scared that I would break again but I assured her that I wouldn’t. To be honest, I probably would but she didn’t need to know that.

“I love you Venus, take care of yourself” She said, kissing the top of my forehead as she cupped my face with her hands.

“Aurora, you’ll be gone for two weeks not a year” I chuckled lightly and she just pulled me into another hug

We said our final goodbyes then her and Oliver walked out to the front yard with their bags then disapparated.

“So, what do you all want do?” Ian asked and Ron immediately turned to me

“Wizard’s chess?” He asked and I smirked at him, racing him to the living room as I got out the game and placed it on the middle of the table.

The others made themselves comfortable on the couch and Ginny and Diana were wrestling each other to see who gets to sit on the bean bag. I chuckled lightly at them then sat on the floor across Ron as we started playing. I got out my wand and started twirling it in my hands, a habit that I usually do ever since I was little.

-

**_George Weasley_ **

She was doing the thing with her wand again.

She always does it, along with the lip biting, especially when she was busy thinking and was concentrating on what she was doing.

“She’s doing the thing again” I whispered to Fred who was beside me

“What thing?” He asked back in a whisper

“The wand thing” Vee replied without lifting her head up as she said her move out loud right after, knocking out Ron’s bishop with her knight.

“You heard that?” Fred asked

“When you two think you whisper you’re actually shouting it out loud, i’ve just learned to drown out both of your voices for me to stay sane all these years” She replied then said her move again and this time, she knocked out Ron’s queen.

“Checkmate” She smiled cheekily at Ron who in return groaned out in frustration and mumbled out profanities as he tried to save his king

_“Should we tell her?” Fred whispered from beside me as we both looked at Venus who was sat in the middle of my bed in our dorm room, reading her potions book since we had a test tomorrow._

_Her roommate had a guy over so Venus had no choice but to crash here for the night, Fred and I don’t mind though._

_She was doing the thing where she twirls her wand in her hand using her fingers, she always does it when she’s studying or concentrating in general._

_“Nah, she’s studying Freddie, she would slice our heads off if she failed the damn test” I whispered back to Fred but before he could speak, Venus spoke up._

_“Tell me what?” She asked, not even looking away from her book._

_“You heard that?” Fred asked and she scoffed, “Duh, you’re shouting it”_

_“So what were you two going to tell me?” She asked again, finally turning her head towards us as she stopped spinning her wand._

_“We were planning on pranking-“ Fred started but Venus groaned out loud before Fred could finish as she turned back to her book, “Never mind! I am not going to be in the middle of whatever you two are planning, one detention was enough for me I don’t need another!”_

_“Who says we’re going to get caught though?” I smirked and she just scoffed again, “The answer is no Georgie, I won’t change my mind”_

_“Even if we play wizard’s chess with you?” I asked and both Fred and Venus whipped there heads towards me_

_“What are you on?” Fred asked at the same time as Venus asked, “Really?”_

_“Yeah, we’ll play wizard’s chess with you, just join us in our next prank” I smirked at her, ignoring my twin brother who was punching my arm, trying to prevent me from saying anything more._

_“Deal” Venus replied with a smile while Fred just groaned and face planted himself onto a pillow_

“Checkmate” Ron said and Venus whispered out a profanity but she was determined to win because she moved closer to the table, twirling her wand even faster than before.

I noticed a faint dripping sound in the background so I looked at the living room window to my side. It had water droplets on it and I saw the rain outside, making me smile as I turned my head towards Venus.

“Vee, it’s raining” I said

“Georgie i’m in the middle of a game” She said as her eyes were glued to the chess board

But I wasn’t having it, she’s not getting a pass from our tradition because of wizard’s chess. I got up from the couch and went to her, grabbing her shoulder and tried to pry her eyes off the game.

“Georgie” She whined as she shrugged her hand off my shoulder and said her move out loud but still, I didn’t budge.

She still wasn’t moving away from the game so as a last resort, I grabbed her waist and lifted her up, resting her on my shoulder as I dragged her outside.

“George i’m not finished with my game” She groaned as she squirmed in my grip but of course, I just gripped her tighter.

The others laughed at us as I carried her out of the living room, Diana replacing Venus and playing the game for her.

I opened the door to their patio where I placed Venus down and as I did, she rolled her eyes at me but a smile was on her face, making me smile as well. She grabbed my hand then dragged me to the grass and we were immediately soaked as the rain dropped on us. She laughed at me as my hair was already wet and sticking to my forehead.

I placed my hands on her waist and she placed hers around my neck, a bright smile on her face. She started to sing a song as well and I laughed at what it was, it was my favorite song from the band she introduced me to. It was a muggle band called Queen and she introduced them to me during our third year in Hogwarts right after her dad told her about it.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

We swayed in each other’s arms as she sang the whole song and when it got to the best part, I grabbed her hand and twirled her around, head banging to the song as well.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_

She laughed as she saw me practically ripping my own head off then her voice turned soft at the last line and out of no where, we found each other in our arms again. She had her arms around my neck again and both my hands were cupping her face as I looked her in the eyes.

“Anyway the wind blows” She sang then continued staring at me

I flickered my gaze from her eyes to her lips and I found myself leaning towards her. Suddenly, I felt her hand shift to the back of my head and she pulled me in closer, evidently closing the gap in between us. Our lips moved in synch and my hands found her waist, pulling her body closer to mine.

“I love you, Venus” I said to her, cupping her face again after we pulled away from each other

“I love you, Georgie” She smiled then placed a quick peck on my lips, making me chuckle at her as I pulled her in for another kiss which of course, turned into a make out session under the rain.


	10. claire de lune

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

I groaned out in frustration as I sat up on my bed.

I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t know why.

It was already noon but I slept late last night trying to work on a damn painting.

As an artist and a perfectionist the smallest things make me angry, whether it be if the color palette suddenly doesn’t match or if I just made the decision that the painting looked like shit after I painted it on the canvas. As of right now, I hated it as I looked at it sitting on my easel in the corner of my room. I grumbled out a few profanities then got out of my bed and started to head down to the kitchen but of course, I saw someone there or rather, two someones and they were busy alright.

“Fucking hell, really? In the kitchen?” I asked and Ginny and Harry whipped their heads toward me as they pulled away from each other and backed away

“Good Afternoon, Vee” Ginny smiled sheepishly while Harry just waved awkwardly

I rolled my eyes at them then quickly made myself a bowl of cereal as I saw that they weren’t planning to move anytime soon.

“If you two are gonna shag please don’t do it in the kitchen” I said and Ginny widened her eyes, “Venus!”

“I’m just saying” I raised my hand up in defeat then walked away.

I walked to the living room where the others were and plopped myself on the bean bag, eating my cereal peacefully despite the noise in my surroundings. Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the small couch as they watched the television while George, Fred and Ian were arguing about something on the big couch.

A few days ago, I transfigured myself a gold chain so that I could wear the resurrection ring around my neck when it wasn’t on my finger and Diana wasn’t here. So now, I grabbed my wand and used it to separate the ring and the necklace because taking of the chain then putting it back on was a task, why bother when we had magic.

Though once I slipped the ring onto my finger, I immediately regretted it because I was met by Diana slapping me in the face, toppling over my bowl of cereal as well, making me soaked in milk.

“What the fuck Diana?” I shouted and everyone turned to us

“That was for the other day!” She shouted back, crossing her arms against her chest.

“I didn’t do anything!” By now, Ginny and Harry were back from the kitchen but I couldn’t care less, I was busy being angry at my sister.

“You took the ring off in the middle of our fight, Venus!”

“Well if you weren’t so stubborn then I wouldn’t have done it!”

“You fucking bitch” She spat then she grabbed my arm and pinned me to the ground. I didn’t fucking do anything yet she was putting me in a choke hold so of course, I wrestled her back.

“Diana!” I screamed as she continued pressing her hand against my neck so I raised my hand up and yanked her hair, making her grip on my neck loose.

I used this to my advantage and kicked her stomach, making her body jolt backwards. I sat up and saw that she was ready to pounce at me again so I got up and ran to the bean bag where my wand fell but Diana was quick to pull my feet, making me fall face first and hit my nose on the floor.

“Ian!” I shouted as Diana continued to pull me towards her

I already saw Ian pulling Diana away and George ran to my side, trying to pry Diana’s hand off my legs. I still couldn’t reach my wand so I gave up, she would hate me more but I didn’t care, it was my last resort if I didn’t want to die. I yanked the ring off my finger and threw it by my wand, making Diana disappear as I felt the grip on my legs were gone.

I groaned as George help me sit up. My nose hurt like a bitch and my left shoulder was hurting pretty bad. I raised my hand up to my nose and when I pulled it away, blood was on my finger. I was also still soaked in milk so as I got up, I grumbled profanities. Everyone was silent after what happened, they weren’t shocked, just silent. They were siblings as well (except Harry and Hermione of course) so they knew that sibling fights were normal. Diana and I would make up in the end but right now, she was a bitch and I will definitely not be the one to carry the ring right now.

I grabbed my wand and the ring then started to head out of the living room, not before turning to Ginny and throwing her the ring which she caught with ease.

“Wear the ring and tell Diana to clean her fucking mess. if she doesn’t, Ian make her do it” I said then went up the stairs without another word

-

**_George Weasley_ **

“Vee!” I called after her but she already stomped her way up the stairs

“Bloody hell, the fuck just happened?” Ron asked and everyone was still silent as we looked at each other

We knew it was normal for siblings to fight, I mean, us siblings fight all the time especially Fred and I. We didn’t think much of it since it wasn’t a huge fight so with a sigh, Ginny held the ring in her hand and was about to slide it through her finger.

“I’m gonna go check on Vee” Ian said and stood up but I stopped him

“I got her, take care of Diana” I said then he nodded his head

I started to walk out of the living room and headed to the stairs, just before I heard Diana shout, Ian restraining her from running to Venus upstairs. I knocked on the door to Vee’s room although, no one answered.

“Vee, open up” I called but when she still didn’t answer, I slowly opened her bedroom door to see that no one was there.

I panicked for a second, not going to lie, but when I heard the running of water from her bathroom, I calmed down.

“Vee” I softly called as I knocked on her bathroom door

“Go away, Ian” She shouted and I just sighed then opened the door

“I said go away-“ She started but stopped mid-sentence when she saw it was me

I took in her state. She was only in her sports bra since she took off her milk-soaked top and she had a wet towel on her hand. She was also leaning against the sink, blood still running down her nose. With a sigh, I went to her side and picked her up by her waist, sitting her on the counter beside her sink while I got out my wand.

“Georgie-“ She said but before she could finish, I cut her off, fully knowing what she was going to say.

“Let me help you, Vee” I said and she didn’t say anything further

I cupped her face with my hand then held my wand directly in front of her nose, whispering the charm _episkey_ to fix it. She winced in pain as I heard a small click sound, making me mumble a quick sorry to her. I grabbed the towel from her then ran it under the sink to wet it again. I started cleaning her face to get rid off all of the blood when I noticed she was crying. I was about to say something but she didn’t let me, she just cried to me silently.

“I hate fighting with Diana” She whispered, tears brimming her eyes as she looked at me.

_“Those are puking pastilles idiot, don’t eat that” Fred said as he took the packet away from Ron_

_It was lunch time and we were eating in the great hall. Everyone was here though, Venus said she was going to sit with Diana in the Slytherin table so technically, not everyone was here._

_“I have detention because of you! I have a quidditch game later, Venus!” We heard someone scream and when we looked to where it was, we saw Diana pulling on Vee’s hair as she dragged her to a wall and pinned her against it._

_“It’s not my fault you were talking about cheating on a test beside McGonagall you fucking idiot! You brought it on yourself!” Venus screamed as she pushed Diana off of her but of course, Diana wasn’t backing down easily._

_“It’s your fault! You didn’t want to teach me!” Diana said then punched Vee in the face, making both Fred and I hurriedly get out of our seat._

_“I was fucking going to!” Venus groaned, holding her nose as she quickly got out her wand and hexed Diana, making her fly away from Vee as both of them fell to the ground. Diana was about to stand up and launch towards Vee again but I shielded Vee from her and Fred went to Diana, pushing her down to the ground._

_“Are you fucking mental? We’re in the middle of the great hall Diana” Fred grumbled_

_“It’s Vee’s fault!” She shouted, trying to get out of Fred’s grip but failing miserably. She had a large gash on her right cheek from Vee’s hex but it look liked it didn’t affect her, even if blood was coming out of it._

_I saw Pansy get up from the Slytherin table and run to Diana, replacing Fred. She was whispering something to Diana as she was pinning her shoulders and after about a minute, Diana calmed down but she was still giving Venus the death stare. Everyone from the great hall fell silent as well, watching the two sisters fight._

_The Baldevia’s were known to be always fighting with each other, no matter where they were and since Venus and Diana were the only ones who were still in Hogwarts, we would always catch them fighting. Everyone was used to them and they ended up just staring rather than actually help in pulling them apart, it’s always Fred and I who do it._

_“I’m owling Mum” Venus said then got up, holding her nose as it was still bleeding._

_“No you will not! Venus!” Diana shouted as she tried getting up from Pansy’s grip but she still failed and she ended up just watching Venus run out of the hall as she grumbled profanities._

_“Vee!” I said then ran after her_

_I was faster than her so it wasn’t long before I caught up to her and I immediately scooped her in my arms when I did, making her groan and squirm in my grip._

“I know, angel. But you two will get along again in no time, just give yourselves some time, okay?” I asked and she nodded her head

I slowly grabbed her chin and gently pulled her towards me, placing a small peck on her lips. She gave me weak smile then leaned her head on my chest and I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck. We sat there for a while, none of us saying anything, I just continued rubbing small circles on her back as she hugged my waist.

“I wanna dye my hair” She mumbled and I pulled away from the hug, looking at her confused.

“What?”

“I wanna dye my hair. Not hex it, like properly dye it with those stuff you buy in the store.” She said and I was still looking at her weirdly, “Didn’t you hate your pink hair?”

She just shrugged, “I actually liked it”

I just chuckled at her, making her smile at me, “What?”

“Nothing, go get dressed angel” I smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead

She smiled again then I helped her down the counter. We both headed to her bedroom, me plopping down on her bed and facing the window so she could put some clothes on. She was softly humming a song until both of us heard the doorbell ring throughout the house, making Venus and I look at each other.

“C’mon!” She squealed as she hurriedly put on her shoes then dragged me out of the room and down the stairs

Ian was already about to open the door but Vee ran towards it, opening it before Ian could.

“Hi Pansy, your girlfriend is in the living room and she is very much in a bad mood” Venus smiled at Pansy who was just about to say something but Venus cut her off

“Hello to you too, Venus” She laughed then grabbed Vee and hugged her before Vee could run out of the house

“I see you two are on good terms now?” Pansy smirked as she saw Vee and I’s intertwined hands as they pulled apart from the hug, making both of us blush.

“Hi Parkinson” I smiled sheepishly

“Hi Weasley” She chuckled then walked to the living room with Ian and right before I closed the front door as we went inside, we heard Diana squeal.

Venus dragged me to their front yard, a big smile on her face as she whipped out her wand to disapparate us. As usual, green lights flashed around us as we apparated to what I don’t know where. When our feet landed on the ground, I saw the same muggle shopping centre that Venus brought me to before but before I could even say anything or even just catch my breath, she was already pulling inside the mall.

“Angel slow down, I haven’t seen you this energetic since the year end ball” I said and she immediately gasped, stopping in her tracks and turning to me.

“We do not speak of that night, George Weasley!” She said and I just laughed as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and continued walking inside the mall

“It was a fun night Venus, we should talk about it” I smirked and she just groaned as she slapped my chest, “No!”

_It was the year end ball and the Gryffindor common room was a party. Each house had their own party but of course, we dragged Venus with us here so we could save her from a boring Ravenclaw party. I have nothing against them of course, I just firmly believe that us Gryffindors throw the best parties out of all the houses._

_“Venus!” Hermione squealed as she caught Venus in her arms before she could fall to the floor_

_Us graduates are in our smart attire, Gryffindors in suits and gowns surrounded the room and a few sixth and fifth years joined us in the common room as well, along with Ginny but Fred, Ron and I weren’t allowing her to get drunk._

_“Bloody hell, Vee” Ron said as he helped Hermione sit Venus in a chair, Venus instantly crossing her legs so she doesn’t flash anyone._

_Her long, red gown had a high slit on the thigh and one wrong move and she would flash the nearest person. It took Fred, me, Hermione and Ginny to convince her wear it because she absolutely didn’t want to as she saw the high slit and the low front but Jess made it just for her so she didn’t really have a choice either way._

_“Come on, Ronald! I’m graduating! Let me have some fun” She smiled, standing back up as she placed her arm around Ron’s shoulder, seeing that her other had a red solo cup in her hand._

_“Yeah, Ronald, let us have some fun” I smirked then Ron just scoffed at me as he playfully pushed Venus towards me_

_“Thanks for letting me into your common room” Venus smiled at Fred and I and we just looked at each other then back at Venus, “Our pleasure”_

_Out of no where, a song started playing and Venus was pulled away from us. We were about to grab her but we saw her laughing with Ginny and Hermione as they got up on the table and danced._

_“Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot!” The crowd shouted and the three laughed_

_Ginny grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey from the other table then tipped it above Vee’s mouth, pouring it slowly as the crowd counted from one._

_“Okay that’s enough!” Hermione playfully scolded as Venus got to 15, pulling Ginny’s arm away from Venus._

_“Come on, let’s dance, Granger!” Venus cheered then grabbed Hermione’s hands and swayed her around the table to the song that I didn’t know._

_“Venus I think you and I are the only ones who know Shakira” Hermione laughed but Venus was already in her own element, swaying her hips to the beat of the song as she ran her hands up and down her body._

_Her dress was tight at the chest and the waist and it hugged her figure perfectly. I followed her hands as it went down her body and when it went back up, the slit on her thigh moved up slightly, making me widen my eyes._

_“It’s rude to stare you know” Fred smirked as he drank from his cup, making me shoot out of my trance._

_“I’m not staring” I grumbled, hitting his shoulder but he just laughed at me, “Sure, Georgie”_

_I just rolled my eyed at my brother then averted my gaze back to Venus who was now staring at me as she danced. A bright, wide smile was spread across her face and continued swaying her hips to the beat, her and Hermione twirling each other around every now and then._

_“I think you need to sit down” Hermione chuckled as Vee stumbled on her heels_

_“I’m fine, Mione” Venus slurred and before I knew it, she lost her balance._

_I was quick to my feet, giving Fred the cup in my hand and sprinted to the table, catching Venus in my arms before she plummeted to the ground._

_“Hi Georgie” She giggled and I just rolled my eyes at her with a smile_

_“Are you tired, Vee?” I asked and she nodded her head as she cuddle into my chest_

_I chuckled at her then turned back around to Fred. Before I could even open my mouth to ask if it was okay if Vee could sleep in our dorm, he already agreed._

_“Go ahead, Georgie, it’s not like it’s her first time there” Fred laughed as he patted my back, ushering me to the stairs to our dorm._

“Are you going with pink again?” I asked as I followed Venus around the store, the aisle full of different hair colors and dyes.

Venus was about to respond to me, turning her head towards me but before she could even get a word out, I saw her giving death stares. I looked at her confused then looked to where she was looking and I saw a girl, probably a muggle and she looks about our age, giving me bedroom eyes and I widened my eyes in shock and turned back around.

“Hey, Stop it” I chuckled at Venus as I pulled her face away from the girl and towards me

She was about to say something about the girl, I know it, so instead, I cupped her face with my hands and pulled her in. She complied and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back.

“Sorry” She smiled sheepishly at me after I pulled away and I just laughed at her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re hot when you’re jealous” I exclaimed with a smirk and she just blushed as she rolled her eyes, “Shut up”

She started to look intently at the dyes as we passed by it and after a while of slowly walking, her eyes lit up as she saw a color that she liked. She grabbed the box and turned it towards me with a smile. I looked at it and the model in the front had pastel pink hair.

“That would look nice” I smiled and she squealed then practically dragged me to the counter

She got out her wallet and was about to pay when she saw nail polishes by the counter and she got some of those as well, a bottle of pink and a bottle of red. Once she paid, she grabbed my hand then led me out of the store. At first, I thought she was dragging me to the exit but soon enough, I realized that she was pulling me towards the photo booth as it came to my vision. I simply laughed and her smile just widened in return.

We sat inside the booth and Venus inserted muggle money in it then the machine started counting down like before. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, smiling at the camera and I felt her hand squeeze my cheeks, making me look down at her and chuckle just as the flash went off. The countdown started again and Vee’s hand was still squeezing my cheeks but this time, she was sticking her tongue out and it was near my face. I chuckled at her then squeezed her cheeks with my hand as well as the flash went. For the next one, Vee’s hand still didn’t leave my face because I suddenly felt her lips on my cheek, making me smile so big. The last picture was the best one though because I immediately cupped her face in my hand and brought it near mine, placing my lips on hers. She intertwined her hand with mine as she tried not to giggle between the kiss and the flash went off. She pulled away from the kiss as she laughed, leaning her head on my chest and I just smiled at her.

“I love you” She smiled, looking up at me and my eyes lit up in response.

“I love you, angel” I smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.

-

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

“So you’re really just painting your nails while you make me do all the work?” George asked as I continued painting pink and red flames on my nails with a small paintbrush that I got from my art corner, “Yup”

I looked in the bathroom mirror in front of me and he just rolled his eyes in reply but his face held a smile. I looked at him in the mirror and let me tell you, he was absolutely gorgeous. His ginger hair had become a bit long but he didn’t want to cut it plus, Fred already cut his so George said he’ll just grow it out before cutting his. His face was concentrated, eyebrows knotted together as he applied the dye to my hair. He was almost done because now, all he had to do was place my hair in the shower cap which he did swiftly.

“What?” He asked as he saw me smiling at him in the mirror

“Nothing” I smiled, closing the lids of the nail polish to prevent it from drying out but George stopped me from doing so as he asked, “Can you paint my nails?”

My eyes widened as I whipped my head towards him, “Really?”

He nodded his head in reply and I squealed at him, agreeing to paint his nails.

“Can I match it with mine?” I asked and he just chuckled, “Sure”

I smiled at him then I made him sit in the chair I was previously sitting on and I hopped onto the counter in front of him. He extended his arm out and I gently grabbed his hand and started to paint his nails with the same flames like I did with mine.

“Venus!” I heard someone shout as they knocked on my bedroom door

The bathroom door was open and since I was busy doing George’s nails, I just shouted back, “Come in!”

As I said that, I heard my bedroom door open then I saw Ian look inside the bathroom and his face broke into a smile as he saw George and I.

“Dinner’s ready in 10, mum and the Weasley’s won’t be home for dinner” He said

“We’ll go down in a bit” I said and Ian nodded his head, his smile not leaving his face as he went out of my room.

I continued painting George’s nails, bringing his hand onto my lap as I leaned in and concentrated, making sure not to mess up.

After a few minutes, I was done painting on both hands so I whipped out my wand and chanted a drying charm so his nails would dry instantly. George looked at his nails and smiled at it as he saw that it was indeed like mine.

I hopped off the counter then I took off the shower cap, stepping inside the bath tub as George grabbed the shower head and started to wash off the dye.

“That’s brighter than expected” I said as I saw my hair

“Still looks good though” George smiled and I smiled as well

I quickly shampooed my hair, with the help of George of course, then I grabbed my wand and charmed my hair. As I flipped my head back up, my hair was completely dry and it was definitely a hot pink, not pastel.

“I like it” George smirked as I parted my hair in half, tying half of it up and leaving the rest down.

I smiled at him as I looked at him through the bathroom mirror then I turned around and walked towards him, going on my tiptoes as I placed a quick peck on his lips. I pulled away as I smiled at him but he wasn’t finished yet because he pulled me in closer, kissing me again and deepening the kiss even more as he grabbed my waist.

“Georgie, dinner” I chuckled as I pulled apart after a few moments

“Fine” He mumbled then pecked my lips again, making me roll me eyes at him playfully as I intertwined my hand in his and went out of my room.

As we headed down the hallway to the stairs, I started to hear the piano, a familiar tune entering my ears.

“Diana” I whispered and George smiled at me as we walked down the stairs and as I predicted, Diana was sat by the piano, playing Claire De Lune.

“I’ll be in the dining room, angel” He said then kissed my forehead and left me

Diana didn’t look up at me, she just continued playing even when I sat beside her. I rolled my eyes at her though, a smile was on my face. I extended my hand out and started playing with her, a higher key than what she was playing like how we always do it.

Ever since I taught Diana how to play Claire De Lune, she plays it to apologize to me when we have our fights. She knew it was my favorite and she knew I loved it when she played the piano. She knew it was my pride and joy that I was the one who taught her how to play and she was absolutely right.

Once the song was over, Diana immediately hugged me and of course, I hugged back.

“I’m sorry” She mumbled and I stroked her hair, “I’m sorry too”

We stayed there for a while, just embracing each other when out of no where, I felt hot tears run down my face and Diana felt it as well because a tear of mine fell onto her face since she was leaning on my chest.

“Why are you crying, Vee?” She chuckled as she pulled away, wiping my tears with her thumbs.

“I love you, Ana” I whispered and she just cooed and this time, she was the one to pull me in for a hug.

“You know I was watching all of you at my funeral” She said

“Really?” I asked, looking up at her.

“Yeah, it hurt me to see you like that and I couldn’t even do anything about it because I was dead”

_“Are you ready?” Aurora asked me as she cupped my face in her hands_

_I couldn’t even talk._

_I was still in shock._

_I simply nodded my head at her but deep down, I wasn’t ready and I will never be ready._

_Diana was dead but I didn’t want to believe it._

_Ian, Aurora and I walked down the aisle in the middle and headed towards our sister’s casket. We walked hand in hand together and I held onto them tight, I feared that one of my siblings would be gone in a flash and I didn’t want that to happen again._

_The seats were filled with people, either our relatives or Diana’s friends, our whole group. Mum was busy talking to people as they gave her their condolences and she was so strong, she was the one who held us together since Diana was gone last week._

_“Fucking hell” Ian choked back his tears as he looked at Diana and Aurora was crying beside me, her head leaning on my shoulder._

_I was the last to look and did I fucking regret it._

_Tears started to fall rapidly as I saw Diana in her casket. Her face was caked with makeup and it was her usual look, dark eyeshadow and red lipstick and she was in her favorite everyday leather jacket though, I noticed something was missing._

_“She’s not wearing her headband” I whispered and looked at Ian then Aura_

_“What?” Ian asked_

_“Her white headband, the ribbon one, she’s not wearing it where is it?” I asked frantically_

_“Vee-“ Ian said but I was starting to lose it_

_“That’s not Diana, she doesn’t have her headband!” I said and I felt Aurora cup my face in her hands again_

_“Venus, it’s okay” Aurora said, staring into my eyes as she cupped my face hard, preventing me from moving._

_“Aura she doesn’t have her headband, Diana’s not Diana without her headband” I cried, gripping Aurora’s arm with my hands_

_“It’s with Mum, Vee, it’s okay” Aurora said and I just continued crying_

_“I need to go to the bathroom” I said then freed myself from Aurora’s grip and rushed out of the funeral room and headed to the bathroom but before I could even go and look for it, I was pulled back._

_Despite tears falling down my face, I looked up and scowled at who got hold of wrist but when I saw who it was, I cried even more. I wrapped my arms around the ginger in front of me and cried in his chest._

_“It’s okay Vee, you’ll be okay” George cooed as he ran his hands though my hair_

“If you two have made up, the food is getting cold” We heard Ian shout from the dining room, making both Diana and I laugh.

We got up then walked to the dining room, arms looped as we sat down in the two seats, ironically between Pansy and George.

“Bloody hell” Ron whispered as he saw my hair and I looked around to see almost everyone looking at me as well.

“Whoops?” I smiled sheepishly


	11. bright and early

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

“That is bright” Harry whispered as well and the others continued staring at me, making me feel conscious all of a sudden, “Does it not look good?”

“Looks good, definitely” Ginny smiled and I smiled at her

We all started eating and everyone chatted amongst each other as we ate but George and I were in our own little world, whispering and giggling to each other as we ate our food.

“Are you two together?” Ron asked and George and I looked at each other knowingly, the same thing going through our mind.

“What makes you ask?” George said as both of us looked at Ron, acting confused.

“Well, you two are clearly flirting” He said then Harry, who was beside Ron, butted in and said, “And you guys have matching nails”

“And I thought the both of you have been shagging since your seventh year” Ron exclaimed which made George and I look at each other with wide eyes then look away quickly, feeling my face burn up.

“But wasn’t Venus with Pucey back then?” Harry asked Ron

“No after that, like two months before their graduation. I even remember McLaggen flirting with Venus and George got mad, telling him not to mess with his girlfriend aka Vee” Ron said to Harry as they ate

The two of them talked amongst themselves about George and I and we were just burning red as the others laughed at us.

_I sat down with a huff in the Gryffindor table beside Ginny. As usual, Adrian was following me around trying to get me to forgive him but I would never. He cheated, there’s no excuse for that._

_“He giving you trouble again?” Hermione, who was across me and beside Diana, asked._

_I simply nodded my head which made Diana scowl, “I swear Venus, you should just let me beat him up so he stops bothering you”_

_I gave her a death glare at her comment and she just shrugged her shoulders as she bit into her food. She was already wearing her quidditch uniform because they had a game today, right after breakfast and it was Slytherin vs Gryffindor._

_“Hey Venus” I looked to my right to see Cormac McLaggen and I just turned back around and chewed on my food_

_“Still not interested” I replied_

_He’s been bugging me since he found out Adrian and I broke up and how wouldn’t he find out, it spread around the whole bloody school like wildfire._

_“C’mon, let me take you out” He said, inching closer to me but I just moved closer towards Ginny._

_“She said fuck off, McLaggen” Diana scowled but the boy was persistent_

_“C’mon Venus” He said_

_“She has a boyfriend” Ginny said from beside me and I whipped my head to her direction, I looked at her in confusion and so was Ron who was on her other side but she was just smirking at me though of course, Cormac wasn’t backing down._

_“Really? Then where is he?” Cormac asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes as I faced him, about to shout at him to fuck off but I was cut off by a voice behind us speaking._

_“Turn the fuck around, McLaggen” Cormac and I both knew whose voice it belonged to and both of our expressions changed though, his held that of fear and mine held a wide smile._

_“Nope” Cormac said, not wanting to look up at George._

_“Pussy” I could hear George’s smirk as he said that_

_All of a sudden, Cormac was pulled by his collar and when I turned around, George was pinning him against a wall._

_“Stay away from my girlfriend” George snapped then let go of the boy’s collar who immediately walked away, his head high but his pride was crushed into oblivion._

_“Was the collar really necessary?” I asked George as he sat down beside me_

_“No, but it was fun” He smiled cheekily_

“What? When did that happen?” Harry asked and the two airheads continued bickering over if George and I were together or not

“You weren’t there” Ron said

“I remember when George beat the shit out of Malfoy because he was about to punch Venus again” Harry exclaimed and I laughed out loud as I remember the events perfectly

_“And Harry Potter caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins!” Hermione, Ginny and I all jumped up and cheered as the team won_

_We all cheered in joy as we held each other’s hands and ran down the stands to the entrance of the pitch, going to congratulate the winners._

_“Fuck off, Ravenclaw” Malfoy spat as he deliberately nudged my shoulder_

_“Sorry, I don’t talk to losers” I smiled at him mockingly then started to walk away_

_“Don’t do it, Malfoy” I heard Adrian say, making me turn around and meet eyes with him._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy about to launch his fist again and I immediately shielded my face with my arms as I looked away though, the punch never came. I opened my eyes and was shocked at the events that were happening in front of me. George was tackling Malfoy to the ground yet again but this time, four players from the Gryffindor team was trying to pull him away._

_“You don’t learn, do you?” George asked Malfoy who was groaning on the floor_

_George allowed himself to be pulled off by his team then he shrugged them off immediately going to me and checking me to see if Malfoy laid his hand on me._

_“I’m fine, Georgie” I said and he immediately smiled, wrapping his arms around me and embracing me in a hug._

“Oh please, can you two shut the fuck up? They only got together about a week ago because both of them are too shy and stubborn to admit that they like each other. Yeah, i’ve been witnessing the tension since bloody forever” Fred grumbled and the whole table erupted in laughter as I hid my face in my hands and George hid his on my shoulder.

“Sorry mate” George smiled sheepishly at Fred as he patted his back and Fred just gave him a mocking smile

A smile burst out on my face and I continued hiding it in my hands until George grabbed one of my hands and he intertwined it with his. We continued eating, chatting amongst the table. Diana wasn’t eating since you know, she’s dead, so she’s just talking with Pansy beside her though, they were really flirting.

Suddenly, I felt George’s hand on my thigh, making me whip my head towards him to find him smirking to himself as he ate the last bit of his food. We haven’t done _it_ yet but that doesn’t mean that George wasn’t a horny little shit 24/7.

“Georgie, not here” I whispered to him as I felt his hand go further up my thigh

I was wearing pajama shorts under my hoodie but they were a loose fit, meaning one more move from George and it’s game over.

“Vee and I are leaving you losers” George exclaimed as he sat up and grabbed me by the waist, carrying me over his shoulder, making me squeal at the sudden action.

“I haven’t even finished my food” I groaned and tried squirming out of his grip but of course, it didn’t affect him one bit because he was a lot stronger than me.

“Georgie” I whined as he continued carrying me up to my room

“I’m gonna eat you out angel, don’t worry” He whispered and I widened my eyes in shock, heat immediately rising to my face.

“What?” I asked and he just chuckled at me

When we got to my room, he placed me down on my bed though I was still shocked at what he said earlier but I wasn’t going to lie, it turned me on.

Almost immediately, George got on top of me on the bed. He wasn’t doing anything, he was just staring into my eyes. Our faces were centimetres apart and it took all my willpower not to kiss him right then and there. I felt his hand travel up my body yet we still didn’t break eye contact. His hand caressed my cheek, his finger tracing my jawline until it went to my lips. His finger grazed my bottom lip and he broke eye contact as he looked at them. I pursed them ever so slightly, feeling George’s thumb in my mouth and using this time to slowly run my tongue across it.

He smirked at this and without any question, his hand left my face and the distance between us closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto my waist, grabbing me closer and deepening the kiss. Our make out session soon escalated as I felt George’s hand shift to my thigh, slowly going up and as he did, the butterflies in my stomach grew even more.

“Tell me if you want me to stop” George whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

“Don’t stop” I whispered back then grabbed his face and took him in for another kiss

He used both of his hands to pull off my shorts and I slightly raised my hips up to help him. Once it was off, he played with the waistband of my underwear, his fingers coming in contact with my skin which made me let out a little gasp between our kiss.

George simply smirked at my reaction and proceeded to put his whole hand in my underwear, his fingers playing with my clit. I moaned out loud, throwing my head back in pleasure.

“You’re so wet already” He groaned and it just turned me on even more

Fireworks went off in my brain, the feeling of ecstasy and pleasure going through my whole body. I could hardly breathe, my moans short and ragged as I felt George’s fingers pump in and out of me.

“Angel, if we’re going to do this you have to be quiet” He said and I nodded my head, biting my lip to prevent loud moans from escaping.

Though, biting my lip was proven to be useless because as George’s fingers went faster, I couldn’t hold back the sounds that I was dying to make from the pleasure I was feeling.

“Georgie” I managed to let out as I closed my eyes and threw my head back

He went even faster than before, resulting into me gripping his arm for support. The pleasure I was feeling was unbearable and as every second passed by, I felt myself growing closer and closer to reaching my high.

I tried suppressing all of my moans, the sound coming out as small whimpers instead but George’s lips soon traveled down my neck, sucking on a few spots that made me moan out loud, which also made him cover my mouth with his hand as he continued fingering me to my high.

Since I couldn’t speak and any sound that I let out would be muffled, I grabbed George’s arm tighter as I felt myself nearing my climax.

“Not yet, angel” He whispered in my ear then I felt him retrieve his hand from my underwear, making me whine at the loss of contact.

He simply smirked at my reaction then hastily took his shirt off and threw it across the room. I was about to take my hoodie off as well but he stopped me, insisting that he do it himself and I let him.

I wasn’t wearing a bra since the hoodie covered my boobs anyway so now that it’s gone, I was exposed and I felt _too_ exposed. Out of instinct, I covered my body with my hands as I felt George staring at me but he cupped my face in his hands, making me stare into his eyes.

“You’re gorgeous, Venus, don’t ever cover up for me” He said then kissed my lips but this time, it was more gentle, more passionate.

I kissed back, of course, then I felt him grab my arm and slowly guided it away from my body. When my arms were now on the bed, George dragged his kisses down my body, starting from my neck down to my chest, leaving small love bites here and there.

Before I knew it, his head was in between my thighs as he grabbed it and pulled me towards him. He went down, slowly grabbing the waistbands of my underwear and pulling it down. He didn’t hesitate to go in for it because within a second, I felt his tongue play with my clit and I immediately moaned out his name.

“Fuck Georgie” I gasped then reached for my wand that was on my bedside table and casted the _muffliato_ charm to cancel out the noises I was making

George hummed in response to what I just did and the vibrations I felt sent me to orbit, even more when I felt him inside two of his fingers inside of me. I moaned out loud, tangling my fingers in his hair as I threw my head back in pleasure.

Again, it didn’t take long for me to feel the orgasm brewing in my stomach as I felt George pump his fingers even faster. Though, I soon let out a scowl as I felt George pull away from me and when I opened my eyes, he was smirking at me.

“You fucking tease” I scowled then sat up and pulled him near me

I grabbed the waistband of his trousers but he stopped me, placing his hand around my neck, therefore I was forced to look at him and the smug look on his face was even wider than before.

“Just say what you want me to do and i’ll do it” He whispered into my ear, his hand still tight around my neck as he went to my chest and left love bites on it.

“Stop teasing me and start fucking me, George” I said and he looked up at me in surprise

His eyes were wide at my words but it was soon replaced by a small chuckle, his tongue gliding against the inside of his cheek as I kept my eyes on him.

“Say less, angel” He said then pulled away from me

He started taking off his trousers and I watched in awe as his fingers fumbled with the zipper, the veins in his hands very much prominent. He threw his pants across the room and when he took off his boxers, I widened my eyes at how big he was. I mean, seeing as he was 6’3 I knew he was big but fucking hell, I didn’t know he was _this_ big.

George went on top of me again and he pulled me in for a short kiss. Once he pulled away, he positioned himself in front of me and slowly went in, making me moan out loud.

“You’re so big” I moaned, my nails slightly scratching his back which made him let out a low groan.

“Angel, i’m not even all the way in” He smirked down at me and I just chuckled in reply

Though, my chuckle was soon replaced by a moan yet again as I felt George slowly go deeper, allowing me to adjust to his size.

“Tell me if it hurts and i’ll stop” He said, cupping my face as he gave me a small peck on the lips.

“Don’t stop, Georgie” I said and pulled him in for another kiss but this time, it was more passionate, more hungry.

I felt George pick up his pace and I felt my body tingle, like fireworks were exploding inside of me. Ipulled away from the kiss and threw my head back, feeling the overstimulation in my bones as I feltevery inch of George inside of me.

He was groaning lowly and with my neck exposed, he took advantage of it and attacked it with sloppy kisses, evidently leaving love bites on it as well.

As if the position we were in wasn’t getting me off enough, George grabbed my leg and placed it over his shoulder as he continued thrusting in his new found angle, an angle that allows him to go deeper inside of me if that was even possible.

“Georgie, I-I can’t- I’m gonna cum” I moaned out as I felt the feeling in my stomach grow

“Then cum for me, angel” He whispered in my ear as I felt his hand reach down and rub circles on my clit, still thrusting in and out of me.

And that was all it took for me to finish.

My legs shook as I gripped George’s arm and threw my head back, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I moaned his name out loud.

“Shit- Venus-“ His voice was shaky and I knew he was nearing as well so like the good girlfriend that I am, I decided to please him.

“Pull out” I said and he looked at me confused, “What?”

“Are you deaf? Pull out” I said

“Is there something wrong?” He asked but pulled out nonetheless

“Nothing, everything is perfect Georgie” I whispered into his ear as I flipped our bodies

The wave of confidence that just hit me came out of no where but it made me determined to make George cum, so I did.

I pushed him back on the bed then connected my lips with his, him immediately pulling me up to straddle him but I obliged, pulling his hands away from my waist.

I pulled away from the kiss then proceeded to kiss him down his neck and his chest, making sure to leave a few marks as well. I slowly went down, leaving trails of kisses along his chest until I got to his dick where I left a small kiss on the tip, making him inhale a sharp breath.

“Angel, Do something” He groaned and I smirked at him

I wrapped a hand around his dick and started pumping up and down, which made George moan my name out loud, even more when I started circling my tongue around his tip.

“Fucking hell, Venus” He groaned lowly as he gathered my hair in his hands, using it as a makeshift ponytail.

I let him guide my head to the speed that he liked and I tried my best to fit him all in my mouth. He was a head pusher, that’s for sure but I didn’t mind because in all honesty, I liked it.

“You’re so good, Angel” He moaned and I felt myself getting wet at the sound

His moans were music to my ears, especially when he calls me angel. I picked up my pace as I swallowed all of him, feeling the tip of his dick at the back of my throat, making me slightly gag at how big he was.

“Shit- Venus-“ He groaned, pulling my hair tighter as I felt his load shoot down my throat.

After he calmed down, he let go of my hair and I let go of his dick, crashing down beside him on the bed as I Iaid my head on his chest, our faces towards each other.

We were staring at each other, none of us saying anything until we broke the silence when the both of us burst out laughing.

“You’re something else, Vee” He chuckled, placing a quick peck on my lips.

“I know” I smiled

We sat there in each other’s arms for a while until we both decided to take a bath. After taking my head away from George’s chest, I stood up although, I immediately gripped the foot of my bed because I felt my legs shake under my weight.

“You okay, angel?” George chuckled as he ran to my side and scooped me in his arms, carrying me to the bathroom.

“Your fault” I playfully scoffed and he just laughed at me as he placed me in the bathtub

I opened the faucet to start the water while George grabbed some bath soaps to put in the tub. I turned the faucet off once it was enough to fill the tub then George put in the soaps, creating bubbles all around us as he got in the tub, right in front of me.

“Georgie!” I gasped as George placed his hand, that was full of bubbles, on my face.

He simply laughed, proud of what he did. I smirked at him, grabbing a handful of bubbles as well as I quickly spread it on his forehead. The both of us laughed, our faces scattered with bubbles.

“I love you, Venus” He smiled

“I love you, George” I smiled back, leaning towards him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

After a while and after a full on make out session, we _actually_ took a bath. After that, we dried ourselves off with towels then headed straight to bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

-

**_George Weasley_ ** ****

I woke up to the sound of Vee’s soft singing.

I turned around and saw that she wasn’t beside me in the bed anymore and I looked around her room to find her in her art corner. She was sat on her chair, one leg propped up and she was drawing something while she sang. Her arm was propped up on the table, one of her hands holding a pencil as she drew on a piece of paper and the other had her wand spinning in it. There was a board on her easel as well, which was right beside her, and there were a ton of papers stuck to it and all of them looked like dress designs.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nine in the morning which was an early time for her to be up and considering the fact that none of those sketches were there last night, she’s been up for a while.

“Venus” I called, my voice still raspy as I just woke up.

She stopped her singing then whipped her head towards me, smiling as she saw me awake. She giddily stood up, putting the pen and her wand down as she walked towards me.

I took this time to take in her appearance. She was wearing my shirt from last night and she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Her hair was down and a bit messy but it suited her and her eyes were bright as ever, not an ounce of tired written on it.

“Angel, did you sleep last night?” I asked and pulled her by her waist, making her squeal as I hugged her waist and snuggled my head on her shoulder.

“I did but I got up at around 4 then I couldn’t sleep since. I felt a relapse coming so I did everything I could to distract myself, I ended up drawing a few designs that I could give to mother if she wanted new designs for her shop” She said in the middle of laughing as my hair that was touching her neck tickled her

What she said made me let go of her waist, my hands coming up to cup her face and she looked at me confused.

“Are you okay?” I asked and she just chuckled at me, grabbing my hand and intertwining it with hers.

“I’m fine Georgie, it’s been a productive morning for me!” She smiled then suddenly, she pulled me up and swayed me around her room.

“I feel alive!” She said in a singsong voice and I just chuckled at her

“Can we cuddle for a while?” I asked and she looked at me in disbelief

“Georgie, look how beautiful the day is! We can’t just lay in bed all day!” She said, pointing out her window as well.

“Please” I whined and she just rolled her eyes at me

“We are going to make the most out of our day, Georgie. It’s not everyday I wake up at this time and be this energetic, come on!” She said as she frantically gathered all of the dress designs in one of her hands while the other held onto mine.

Before I could even oblige, she darted out of her room and down the stairs, dragging me behind her. We entered the dining room to see everyone awake. Our parents, Ginny and Hermione chatting about, Fred and Harry playing with a half-asleep Ron while Ian was cooking breakfast on the stove. Though, as we entered, everyone stopped their conversations as they saw Venus wide awake right in front of them.

“It’s nine am” Ron stated, groggily looking at the both of us as his head rested on his hand.

“Thanks, Captain obvious” Venus said as we took the free seats beside Ginny

“Oh bloody hell Vee, don’t tell me you’re turning into the twins” Ron groaned at Vee’s remark and all of us just laughed at him

Ian was done cooking just as we sat down so with the swish of Jess and Mum’s wands, the plates from the kitchen flew to the table, as well as cups of coffee and utensils. Ian placed the plates of food in the middle of the table and as some started to dig in, Vee called for her mum, giving her the stack of papers in her hands.

“These are really good, Venus” Jess smiled as she continued looking through the sketches

“I can make you more if you like, so you could choose what you want to sell for your shop and stuff” Vee proposed and of course, her mother agreed.

The both of them continued talking since Jess was just at the end of the table, to the left of Ginny, so they started to place food on their plates as they spoke.

“Did you make all of these last night?” Jess asked and Vee answered almost immediately, “Oh I was busy last night since George and I-“

I widened my eyes at her as she said those words but she knew better, she cut herself mid-sentence before she could speak anything about the topic even more, “Yep, I made these last night”

Jess didn’t seem to think much of it as she went to talk to Mum right after, which made Venus let out a sigh of relief as she hid her face in her hands.

“Nice save” Ginny teased as she bit into her food and Venus just scoffed at her, “Shut up”

I chuckled at her which made her look up to me and she laughed, hiding her face in my shoulder as a blush crept to her cheeks. She started eating after her embarrassment died down and we talked to each other, along with Ginny, throughout the whole of breakfast.

“You know, we haven’t went on a proper date yet” I said to her as we both headed up to her room

The truth is I was deliberately planting the idea of a date in her head right now because I already got everything planned. I had Mum make Vee’s favorite apple pie and put it in a wooden basket where the rest of our stuff was. I planned on having a picnic date back at the burrow away from everyone, Bill and Fleur were there since Bill wasn’t needed in Egypt as of right now so I told mum that they would look out for us.

“We could go on one” She smiled as she closed her door then walked to her bed where I was and sat beside me

“We could go on one today” I suggested, acting as if it was all just spontaneous.

“Really? And where would we go?” She asked

“Leave it to me, Angel” I smirked then gave her a kiss on the lips


	12. the date

**_Venus Baldevia_ **

“Why are you both fussing? It’s just a date!” I whined at Ginny and Hermione who were fumbling around in my closet looking for an outfit I could wear

“It’s your first date Vee, at least be excited!” Ginny teased as she and Hermione threw me an outfit

I groaned at them then took off George’s shirt that I was previously wearing. The two of them have seen me in my underwear multiple times so they didn’t mind if I changed right then and there. I got into the outfit that they picked for me and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dark green tank top that had flower embroideries on it with a simple white tennis skirt then they gave me a black denim jacket to wear since I will for sure get cold.

Before I could even take longer to look at myself in the mirror, Hermione grabbed my arm and sat me in my vanity chair as she started sectioning my hair and tying the top of it into little ponytails. Ginny ended up laid down on my bed and I started on my makeup while the three of us chatted.

“Get your arse moving” Ginny said as she practically pushed me down the stairs, making me scowl at her and Hermione just laughed at us.

I stumbled upon my feet as I got to the bottom of the stairs though, the scowl on my face immediately turned into a smile when I saw George standing in the living room waiting for me, Molly and Mum right beside him holding a picnic basket while the rest of the boys were all slumped on the sofa.

“Alright, you two get going” Mum said with a smile as she ushered George and I to the front door

“Wait, Jess, pictures!” Molly said and George groaned while I laughed

Molly ran to the kitchen then emerged back again after a few seconds, a camera now in hand. It was a muggle camera that Arthur bewitched with a spell so the pictures would move, unlike the ordinary muggle pictures do.

I felt George wrap his arm around my waist as Molly raised the camera up so I grabbed his face with my hand as I smiled at the camera. The flash went off then I moved my position, facing George my way and planting a small kiss on his lips.

“Wonderful!” Molly cheered as she looked at the picture that came out of the camera then she took a few more

After about a thousand pictures, George stopped his mum and insisted we get going so we did. George grabbed the picnic basket from his mother then we walked out of the door to the front yard.Mum and Molly were stood by the doorway and I could see everyone else standing behind them, waving goodbye at us. I chuckled at the sight then George and I waved back. George got out his wand then I held onto his hand and with a quick flick, we were surrounded by green light.

Once we landed, we ended up at the burrow. I looked up at him, slight confusion on my face but he just beamed at me as we entered the house.

“Good afternoon, love birds” Bill cheered as we entered and him and Fleur were cuddled up on the couch

“Everything’s set up out in the back” Fleur smiled and I continued being confused because I still didn’t know what any of them were talking about

“Thanks, Fleur” George smiled then started to walk to their backyard, me trailing behind.

“A ‘Thank you, Bill’ would’ve been nice!” Bill shouted just as George opened the door to their backyard

“Why would I thank you? I know Fleur did all of it” George shouted back and we heard Bill scoff as George closed the door

I chuckled lightly at the brothers’ banter but a gasp soon escaped my mouth as I turned around and saw the scene in front of us. There was a large picnic blanket in the middle of the grass with a few candles floating around it, it even had rose petals laying on it in a shape of a heart.

“Did you plan all of this today?” I asked as George guided me to the blanket

“Well, i’ve kinda been planning it for a few days now actually” He sheepishly smiled as he sat down and I just chuckled at him

“I love it” I smiled then gave him a small kiss before sitting down across him on the blanket

He had a big, cheeky smile on his face as he got out the contents of the picnic basket and i’m assuming it was charmed because it was small yet he was pulling out a lot of things. He got out some apple pie that Molly baked for us, some books though I know I would end up reading it to him ‘cause he doesn’t like to read and he got out two canvases with paints and brushes.

“I thought it might be cute to paint on a date, I know I don’t know how but I just like to see you do your thing” He said and I smiled in reply, hugging him and giving him a kiss yet again which he gladly accepted.

I was about to pull away from the kiss when he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards his lap, making me squeal as I was now straddling his lap.

“Georgie! We can’t just make out all day!” I laughed, pulling away from him and he just groaned as he placed his head on my neck.

“We can, angel” He said and I just rolled my eyes at him

“But our painting date” I said as I pouted at him, I knew it had an effect on him because as soon as he saw my face, he gave up.

“Fine” He said then playfully pushed me away from him, making me land beside him butt first.

“Ow!” I scowled, rubbing my butt as I smacked his shoulder but he just laughed

Once I got up, George passed me a canvas then he laid the paint and the brushes in front of us. I shifted my position from his side to his front and he looked up at me, confused.

“Why’d you leave?” He asked and I just rolled my eyes at him playfully

In the past week and a half that we’ve officially been together, George has proven to be very clingy. No matter where we were, he always wanted me beside him. They were even supposed to go back to the burrow yesterday but somehow, George convinced Molly and Arthur that they stay at our house until Oliver and Aurora come home from their honeymoon.

“I’m hiding my painting from you, we should only reveal it to each other when we’re finished” I stated and with a groan from him and a chuckle from me, we started painting.

I got a paintbrush then placed some paint on my palette, starting to mix colors as an idea was brewing in my mind. I would paint us, right now, George and I. I would paint the burrow to the right, George and I sitting on a blanket with candles floating around us and the blue sky right above us that was filled with clouds.

I started painting after I mixed some colors but I couldn’t help but stare at the ginger boy in front of me. His hair was flopping down his forehead while the sun was directly above him, illuminating his beauty even more. His eyes were focused on his painting while his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. He was leaning on one elbow while the rest of his body was slumped on the blanket. One of his hands was holding the canvas while the other was painting light strokes and I couldn’t help but notice his veins as his hands moved.

“Angel, I know you’re obsessed with me but staring at me all day won’t get you anywhere” He smirked as he lifted up his gaze to meet with my eyes, making me widen mine and immediately go back to my painting as I felt my face heat up.

“Shut up” I mumbled and he just chuckled, “It’s okay, I like staring at your gorgeous face too”

I blushed even more at what he said as a wide smile spread across my face. I continued painting until I finished about half of it. The both of us were silent, me just softly humming a song while we both painted, our feet tangled together.

“You’re really hot” George blurted out and I burst out laughing, a blush forming on my face.

“Oh god I haven’t called you hot since-“

“I punched Malfoy” I giggled, knowing the memory as it appeared in my head.

_“Hey! That’s my chicken!” Ron scowled at Fred who got the piece of chicken from Ron’s plate since it was the only one left_

_I chuckled at them, as did the others, when George came to the table and sat down beside me. He smiled at me as he did and I gladly returned it, giving him a smile that was as warm as his._

_“Hey, Ravenclaw! I heard you’ve been whoring around with the twins! I bet that’s why you got cheated on!” I heard the one and only Draco Malfoy shout from the Slytherin table behind me_

_Fred and George immediately stood up, ready to pounce at the blonde boy yet again but I grabbed their arms and yanked them back to my seats._

_“Sit down, I got this” I snapped and they looked at each other knowingly_

_I knew they were scared of me when i’m angry, they were the ones to always experience it first hand since they’re the ones who always annoy me._

_I got up from the table and I heard Draco and his gang ‘ooo’ in the back. I turned around and saw that he was on the other end towards the wall but I couldn’t be bothered to go around the table. No one was eating directly behind me so I got up on the bench and walked on the table, jumping down behind Malfoy as I grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall._

_“When will you ever shut up?” I spat and he just smirked_

_“When you’ll stop being a whore” He said and I lost it_

_I punched him._

_I punched him hard._

_He winced as he held his eye and used all his strength to push me off him. He scowled at me, ready to punch but I saw through him so when he swung his arm to punch me, I grabbed his fist mid air and twisted it around, this time pinning him to the table._

_“Stop shitting on other people, Malfoy, we already know it’s the only thing you’re good at” I scowled, twisting his arm even more, making him scream out in pain._

_“Venus”I looked to my side and saw Adrian, a few seats down the Slytherin table._

_He was giving me that warning look which I didn’t know why because he, of all people, knew how much I hated Malfoy._

_“Fuck you” I spat at him then let go of Malfoy, “Fuck both of you!”_

_“My father will hear about this!” Malfoy shouted as he grabbed his bleeding eye and ran out of the great hall_

_“Yeah, run to your father you pussy!”I shouted back as I stepped up the table again, this time heading back to the Gryffindor table._

_“That was hot” George mumbled as I sat back down_

_“What?” I asked as I whipped my head towards him, surprised at what he said._

_“Oh shit, nothing Vee” George frantically said, giving me a nervous laugh then turning away to eat his food._

_“Ms. Baldevia!” We heard Professor McGonagall say so naturally, both Diana and I turned our heads to her direction and we saw her trudging her way towards the Gryffindor table._

_“Venus, detention later” She said as she reached the table then turned back around_

_I gasped at her words, not expecting her to say that. I mean, I did just punch Malfoy but it wasn’t my fault, he deserved it. The only detention I ever got in my whole seven years in Hogwarts was when Snape caught me with the twins in one of their pranks and that was it._

_“Professor! What do you mean detention?” I screeched as I quite literally jumped out of my seat and ran after her but she was ignoring me, continuing to walk out of the great hall._

_“Come on, Professor! I have to help Professor Flitwick teach charms to the first years later!” I groaned as I ran out of the great hall and followed McGonagall, not before hearing my friends back in the Gryffindor table laughing at me._

“I still can’t believe McGonagall let you off with that detention” George laughed and I just smirked, “What can I say? I have my ways”

“You do, Angel, you do” He smiled and I just smiled back, continuing to paint.

I was almost done with mine, I just wanted to add little details and shadows on it so I started mixing some darker colors when I felt George just staring at me, making me look at him. He simply smiled as he looked happy watching me paint and I smiled as well, hiding my face to hide the blush on my face as I continued painting.

“Hey you two, Mum’s forcing us to take pictures” Bill said as we saw him come out of the back door with Fleur trailing behind him, holding a camera in his hands.

“Oh shut it Bill, she’s not forcing us. Just look how cute they are” Fleur smiled as she playfully smacked Bill’s shoulder.

George immediately smiled at the two then grabbed my arm and practically yanked me in his direction, making me squeal out loud, even more when I felt his arm around my waist. He was still laying down, leaning onto his arm so I was leaning onto his chest as he was pulling me close to him, his arm wrapped around my my waist.

Bill held out the camera and I smiled at him, one of my hands holding up my painting while the other one was on top of George’s hand that was on my waist. After Bill took a few pictures, they headed back inside, not before announcing that dinner was almost ready.

The sun was starting to set as well since we were now under an orange and pink sky, and I couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful it was.

“You are gorgeous, you know that right?” George asked and I immediately shifted my gaze from the sky to him

I smiled, not knowing what else to say as I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. He chuckled at my actions then he sat up and went in front of me, showing me his painting. There were two stick people in the middle, one had blonde hair and one had ginger. The background had trees on it and he even painted the blue sky with clouds on it.

“It’s cute, I love it” I smiled and he cheekily grinned at me, giving me a kiss on the lips.

I chuckled after I pulled away then I showed him my painting, his eyes widening in response as he said, “Holy Shit”

“You’re fucking talented, Angel” He whispered as he gently grabbed the painting from me and looked at it.

“Thanks” I replied, a smile forming on my lips as I felt myself go red.

“Can I keep it?” He asked, smiling up at me as he tore his gaze away from my painting.

I softly chuckled at his question, nodding my head whole heartedly. Our first date and my first painting of us two was good, I was proud of it, and i’m glad George asked for it because knowing him, he would probably put it up on the wall above his bed.

“C’mon Angel, i’m hungry” He said then got up, extending his hand and grabbing mine to pull me up.

With a quick swish of his wand, everything was placed back into the picnic basket, except our paintings which sat on top of the basket. George grabbed it in one hand then intertwined his other with mine, guiding me back to the inside of the burrow.

We walked back to the kitchen and as George set the basket down on the floor, I saw Charlie and Percy eating at the table with Bill and Fleur.

“Ah!” Charlie screeched as he looked up and saw me, along with the little dragon on his shoulder, the same one I met in Aura’s wedding.

I widened my eyes in response, not knowing why he screamed as he saw me, “What?”

“Your hair!” He gasped and I relaxed, a small laugh escaping my lips.

“Yeah, I decided to dye it” I chuckled and despite still being shocked, Charlie’s face broke into a smile along with the dragon as well.

“I like it” Percy smiled at me as I sat down on the chair beside him, George sitting on my other side.

“Thanks, Percy” I smiled back

“Hi Percy” George said in a teasing voice which only made Percy scowl as he grumbled, “Hi George”

Back in Hogwarts and until now, Percy wasn’t bitter to me, to say the least. He would always smile at me while he gave the twins a scowl in the halls and just whenever he sees me, his face brightens up. I didn’t really know why and how but the two of us always got along, I was the ‘responsible’ friend and I was the one who put the twins in check so maybe that’s why. It’s all good now though because after the wizarding war, Percy reconnected with his family. He still works in the ministry and such but he’s closer to his family now and that’s all that matters.

We talked amongst each other throughout dinner and Percy was the first to finish so after he ate, he immediately went up to his room. Charlie followed after Percy as he said he needed to feed the little dragons that he brought home to the Burrow. Fleur went placed all of the plates in the sink and I got up and was about to help her when George grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the stars.

“Georgie i’m going to help Fleur” I groaned as the man-child I call my boyfriend kept pulling me towards the stairs

“Oh please, let Bill wash the dishes so he does things other than sit down all day” George said, making Fleur and I burst out laughing

“Vee take him upstairs before I beat the shit out of him” Bill grumbled and I squealed, dragging George upstairs as I laughed.

I continued laughing as I dragged George through the flight of stairs until we reach his and Fred’s room where I pushed him in and immediately closed the door behind us. When I turned back around, George instantly placed his arm beside my head, leaning in towards me so his face was centimeters away from mine.

“Yes?” I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him but he only held a smirk on his face, waiting for me to make a move.

Since he continued waiting for me, I decided to take my time. I raised my hand up, gently gliding my fingers across George’s face, tracing his cheek and his jawline as I slowly went down. I went down to his neck, slowly grazing my fingers along it until I landed on his necklace. I looped my pointer finger around it and aggressively pull it towards me, making George jolt forward as his face still held his smirk, now even wider than before.

“Aggressive are we?” He asked in a low whisper and let me tell you, it made my fucking pussy throb.

“You don’t know the half of it” I whispered back and pulled on his necklace again as I leaned forward, kissing his lips aggressively.

George was quick to react, kissing me back as he shifted his hands to my waist. I felt him press his body against mine, evidently making my back bang against the door which made me let out a small gasp. George used this to his advantage and attacked my neck with kisses, leaving small bite marks here and there as I tangled my hands in his hair.

I grabbed my wand from the inside pocket of my jacket and casted the silencing charm on the door to prevent any further noises to escape the room.

“Jump, angel” George whispered in my ear as he pulled his lips away from my neck and I obeyed him, jumping up and immediately feeling his hands support my thighs that were wrapped around him.

He started to walk to his bed then I felt him drop me right in the middle of it, making me laugh out loud as I was tore away from his body. A smile was on his face as he got on top of me and he leaned in, leaving small kisses all over my face which made me laugh even more.

When he pulled away, he smiled down at me, stroking the side of my face with his hand then tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

“I love you, you know” He whispered, looking directly into my eyes.

My smile widened at his words as I said, “I know”

“Why are you crying, Angel?” George asked as he raised his hand to my face and wiped a tear

I didn’t even realize what I was doing until he said it. I was so caught up in the moment, the love of my life right in front of me.

For the first time in forever, everything was good.

“Oh god I didn’t even realize” I laughed while I wiped the tears with my own hands

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern now etched on his face as he sat up on the bed and cupped my face in his hand.

I chuckled at him, sitting up as well and intertwining my hand in his as I said, “I’m fine, Georgie, i’m just really happy”

He smiled at the words that came out of my mouth, instantly placing a small peck on my lips, saying I love you over and over again.

“Do you wanna watch tv?” He asked and I nodded my head, a small smile on my face.

His smile didn’t leave his as he got up from the bed and scooped me up in his arms, making me squeal at the sudden action.

“Georgie!” I laughed as George practically sprinted down the stairs, me in his arms.

He dropped me down on the sofa then grabbed the remote from beside it and opened the television. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over both of our bodies as we watched the tv and cuddled.

-

**_George Weasley_ **

When Venus fell asleep in my arms in the sofa, I slowly carried her and brought her upstairs to my bed. I fell asleep right beside her after but now, I woke up to her crying.

I didn’t think she heard me wake up because she was sat on the edge of the bed, her knees up to her chest as she cradled herself and silently cried.

“Angel?” I asked and she let out a small gasp at my voice

“I’m sorry Georgie, did I wake you?” She asked, her voice soft yet frantic as she continued facing away from me, trying to wipe away her tears before I noticed she was crying.

“What happened, Angel? Why are you crying?” I asked softly as I sat up and tried reaching for her but she was dodging me for some reason

“I’m okay baby” She smiled at me but I could see that she wasn’t okay

Her eyes were puffy and tears were still silently falling down her face, anyone could tell that she was crying.

“Venus” I said in a warning tone

She knew that I hated when she pushed me away but she kept doing it. i just want her to know that i’m always there for her, no matter what.

“It’s just- I- Fuck, I don’t know. I got sad but not about you- Of course not about you, i’m happy with you we’re finally together! I don’t know it’s just another depressive episode and i’m just-“ She started rambling on and on, too frantic to even formulate coherent sentences though as it turned out, she couldn’t even finish what she was saying because she was already crying again.

I wrapped my arms around her tight, not wanting her to feel like shit anymore. I would always understand her even if I didn’t 100% know what was going on, I trusted her with everything and I just want to be there for her.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Angel” I whispered as I stroked her hair, planting a kiss on her forehead and letting her cry on my chest.

I looked at the clock that was above the door and saw that it was eight in the morning. Usually, Vee wakes up in the middle of the night, whether it be because of a nightmare or a wave of sadness like this one and knowing how her past episodes, she probably didn’t get much sleep.

“Did you get some sleep?” I asked softly

She simply bowed and shook her head and I took it as a no so I said, “Angel we can sleep in, get some sleep”

“No i’m fine, i’m not sleepy” She softly smiled as she turned her face to look at me

She was stubborn, we both were, and pushing her to sleep would be no good so I simply sighed, giving her a small kiss on the forehead as I continued stroking her hair, “I love you Angel, i’m here”


End file.
